The Fox of Light
by BytheBayGirl
Summary: Terra saved Naruko from a mob aiming to hurt her in Konoha and brought her to Yen Sid for safety. Years later, she's a powerful Keyblade Master with a goal in mind, look for heirs before the terrible Keyblade War happens again. But she traveled to worlds not close to the worlds of the Princesses that made her bored but discovered there are neglected, unlocked worlds.
1. Chapter 1

The Black Order

_My first memory of oniichan was him saving me from the mean adults._

_He took me away from the mean village. Grandpa wasn't always there to save me as well as that small masked oniichan._

_He gave me my first taste of candy..._

_...and left me with another old man._

_He occasionally sends letters about my old world in the first month I was here._

_Then he no longer sends letters._

_Said letters were how ninja train. He took after this Maito Gai character, this weirdo in green._

_He says he likes his skills in fists, but too much green er...spooked niichan._

_He also sent a letter as to why my childhood was the way it was, by using his magic to make someone talk._

_I never dreamed it was...like that._

_I never saw him again though._

_xxx_

_I ended up in this strange world...where apparently, its normal for adults to beat up a little child!_

_Disgusting._

_Despicable._

_I saved the poor girl by whacking them real good to ensure a long hospital stay...and learned that if not glaring at her and roughly throwing her out if seen, that happens._

_On her birthdays were the worst._

_No child should ever fear their birthdays...but this world filled with dark hearts made her fear her birthday._

_So I saved her and healed her._

_She had very few people kind to her but cannot always be around her._

_When I hear her story, 9/10, they're not there._

_So I took her away to a sorcerer's tower. She would be safe there._

_This girl of pure light will become a terrifying darkness if she stayed longer._

_**I cannot let that happen.**_

* * *

Ten years later...

Naruko discarded her last name as she turned fourteen.

She grew up to be a budding maiden. Slim but firm, and shapely in the right places for her age. She wore a moss-green cropped jacket, a red tube top and form-fitting pants ending in heeled boots. Her hair parted in a seven-three with fringes framing the left side of her face, and her hair in a high ponytail. But glossy as it may look, its also kind of stiff that it looked like she has a broomhead for hair. On her arms were armored gauntlets, and her tube top has armor over her breasts. On her chest, was a medallion which she presses to activate and deactivate her armor.

She was in her home for ten years, Master Yen Sid's tower.

'Naruko.' said Yen Sid as she stood before him. 'You have done well as a Keyblade Warrior. You survived my teachings and training, as well as an insane man's way to be strong.' he said with a twitch as Terra's letters about Gai...still makes him shiver. Naruko snorted at her teacher's reaction. But it was effective as he was celebrated as the strongest and fastest man in Naruko's world.

Naruko benefited from that training. Becoming a powerful young girl who's fast and skilled in combat, making use of sharp, agile and fast strikes and acrobatics with her flexible body. But of course, she did not dare neglect her ninja training either and used magic to ensure her muscles don't go too bulky so she would remain feminine and beautiful in form. You will travel many worlds, and clean up the darkness within and seal their keyholes to keep the Heartless out of those worlds...as well as finding a potential student among them.' he said. 'Our most important duty, is to always leave behind inheritors. Your first task thus, is to find an inheritor.'

'Yup, ya got it.' Naruko grinned. 'I'll go find myself a student and clean up worlds in our wake. Hopefully I score real good in a student though...and I prefer ones my age. More mature bodies that can take the training faster.' she mused. 'And I know just where to pluck them!' she said equipping her Keyblade Armor by touching the core on her chest. 'I'm off, sensei!' and she left his study.

'Excitable child as always, isn't she?' Flora giggled as the elderly wizard and fairies watched her go.

'Well, after that boy saved her from a miserable childhood, she gained hope...and after a good upbringing, she became a happy girl and one of the warriors of the Light.' said Yen Sid. 'He feels had she remained there, her bright heart would turn utmost pitch-black because of cruelty she did not deserve. And she in turn sees him reverently and wishes to find him and save him as he saved her.' he said. 'She was most upset when she got wind he was lost.'

'It will be a difficult journey won't it?' said Fauna gloomily.

'It will indeed.' said Merryweather with a cringe. 'The culprit...is a difficult one.'

'Indeed so...but fortune favors the bold.' said Yen Sid. 'And he is much adored by my new student.' he chuckled. 'If he knew someone was waiting for him, he would have fought harder to come home.'

xxx

In the Lanes-Between...

Naruko was far more adventurous.

She didn't bother with the worlds she trained in as of three years ago. She wanted to see more worlds!

She found a world that looks like...a Tower on top of a cliff? She went in it.

Her entrance in this world...to her dismay, was too easy.

'This world is rife with darkness, and its door wide-open...have we Keybladers focused so much on the worlds close to the Princesses of Heart that we neglected these other worlds?' Naruko shook her head. 'How dismaying.' she sighed as she arrived on the grounds after coming out of literal space and landed on her Glider which was basically an egg-shaped glider with with an open cockpit so that leaves her exposed to the darkness of Lanes-Between, an arcade panel at the front, joystick with four buttons, a small screen and two thin buttons with SELECT and START on it. Besides her egg-shaped cockpit were white wings. Upon getting off, the Glider changed back to a Keyblade.

Her keyblade was white and blue, inspired with waves and whirlpools. It's keychain was that of a watery whirlpool.

'Hm?' she looked to see bats with a single huge eye hovering around her. 'What...are they?' she picked up one...and looked for closer inspection. 'Oh man, I thought these were real freaky bats, they're effing machines! Whoever made these must be one hell of a nightmare fetishist or something!' she exclaimed as she threw it behind her. 'Weirdo! Find a better hobby or something! You can be a crossdresser for all I care!'

Inside the tall building...

'Yeah, those Science Division guys are real whackos.' a guard agreed.

'But who is this girl in weird armor and weird transport?'

'Could be an Exorcist! Call somebody!'

xxx

Naruko found herself approached by teenagers a bit older than her and young adults in similarly-designed but customized uniforms. 'Heeeey! This made my job a tad easier!' that got them nervous at her cheerful declaration.

'W-what are you talking about?' the eyepatch boy asked her.

'I was looking for ideal heirs, y'see!' Naruko chimed. 'I found three young strong hearts here and that's you,' points at eyepatch, 'You,' points at longhair boy, 'And you!' points at white-haired boy.

'Er...what about us?' the white-haired boy croaked out, pointing at himself.

'Only those with pure, strong hearts can inherit. That is the law of my master and others who came before him in history.' said Naruko seriously. 'When I graduated from my Mark of Mastery Exam, my Master tasked me to find heirs before I can do my real job. And me dying is a real high possibility, hence the need for finding heirs real fast, ya know? Can't let our kind die off too quick.'

As a sign of trust, she deactivated her armor, showing her appearance. A very pretty blonde girl with blue eyes. And very young!

'Hi! I'm Naruko.' said Naruko. 'May I know the names of my chosen heirs?'

'What are we the heir about first!' longhair demanded. 'I'm not gonna take stuff unless I know what it's about!' he grunted. Naruko smiled at him appreciatively.

'Good guy with a good head on your noggin'.' she praised him that made him do a double-take. 'All good things indeed come with a catch. Nothing's for free in this world ever since humans learned Mercantilism anyway.' she snorted with a shrug. 'Don't just take good things offered, you know. You may be my chosen but once I tell only you what it's about, you must either wholeheartedly accept or refuse being my heir. If you're strongarmed or forced into the job that came with the power, your effort and dedication will come out half-assed and given our duty, doing things half-assed is fatal.' she shuddered. 'My master would tell me of history about such morons existing...so, yeah.'

'One question...that egg vehicle of yours that turned into a key...what is that? Innocence?' the blonde young man asked her inquisitively.

'...whassat?' Naruko looked clearly clueless. 'I can tell you one thing about this power...it manifests as a key. We Masters initiate the Inheritance Ceremony on our chosen heirs as they touch it. If it remains in their hands as proof of their strong, pure hearts, a portion of the key's power will awaken their own power sleeping in their hearts...and their hearts will forge a key that reflects their souls. It will be born once it deemed you worthy of its power and let you use your own heart as a weapon, in the form of a key. It rejects those with weak hearts by instantly disappearing before they can even touch it, and return to their wielder.' she said, showing hers again. 'That's all I can tell the public. The rest, I tell my chosen heirs if they accept. In private of course. Rules and all.'

'Heee...yours is watery-looking Naruko-chan~' eyepatch commented, intrigued at Naruko's keyblade. 'What does that say about you?'

'My personality is exactly that...I am like wind and water, hence my wave-inspired key.' Naruko giggled. 'I am freedom incarnate. I hate being cooped up. I go wherever I want to go. Nothing can contain me for long. Calm as still waters of the ocean I usually am but if you piss me off, I'll smother and crush you in waves and whirlpools that represent how angry I am at the moment. And just like water, I welcome and take in everyone and everything with no bias and prejudice as long as you don't start some shit and piss me off. My master said my key reflected what he knew of me as he raised me for seven years. Makes me wonder what yours looks like, hehe.'

'Sooo Lavi, Kanda, what do you guys think?' white-haired boy asked the other two boys. 'As for me I'll gladly take it.'

'That would mean traveling with me you know.' Naruko piped up as the trio froze.

'Travel the earth huh...?' eyepatch blinked. 'Not that different from our jobs...'

Naruko wisely did not say where exactly, are they going.

'Well, you got all day to decide, not to mention you guys got legal guardians to talk to.' said Naruko. 'Unless you're an orphan, you can decide for yourself. But this is a biiiig commitment, OK? Do NOT rush in deciding this! Because it will be a looooooooooong while before you get to go home again!'

Her stomach growled.

They sweatdropped.

'...where's the nearest restaurant...?' Naruko croaked out, blushing. 'And do you guys accept munny?'

'Of course we do!' said white-haired boy, baffled. Naruko took out munny, which were diamond-shaped pure gold pieces in huge 8 carats and some were smaller.

'WHAT THE HELL?!' they cried in aghast, eyes popping out.

'Er, something wrong?' Naruko blinked owlishly.

'N-Naruko...that's...pure gold, right?' white-haired boy choked out shakily, pale-faced.

'Duh! Gold is the only thing munny is made of!' Naruko exclaimed incredulously. 'What a silly question!'

'Naruko-chan, large gold that size here is enough for about 6 months worth of food for a wealthy family of ten.' eyepatch quipped as Naruko now gawked at him.

"...what poor country did I get into that 1000 munny is worth _that_ much here?" 'Then this small one is enough to pay for a single meal, right? Darn conversion issues!' Naruko griped, showing them 5 munny, the size of 3 carats.

'If you'll treat four people yourself included in a high-class restaurant...yeah.'

'Ugh, this part I hate about traveling...people make such a big deal of my money.' Naruko sighed tiredly, sagging shoulders. 'I could use some food but what does your country serve?'

'Jerry cooks pretty much everything and he's really good!' white-haired boy beamed. 'Hey Link, she's OK to go in, right?' he asked the blonde man beside him.

'Well, she goes through Hevlaska first. I want to be double-sure.' said Link.

'Hevlaska?'

'She's an Exorcist who took on the form of a...giant tentacle thingy.' said white-haired boy. 'Her job is to literally probe your insides for your potential. It feels really weird like long stuff crawling inside you though.' Naruko paled in horror.

'You mean the famous alien probe up my butt?! Nooo!' Naruko freaked out. 'I'm reserving my virginity for marriage!' the Exorcists present choked, red-faced in awkwardness.

'Hevlaska's NOT probing you THERE!' Link sputtered, red-faced. 'Walker don't give her a weird image!'

'Hey, YOU try being probed and see how you like it!'

xxx

Deep down below...

Naruko freaked out.

Seeing Hevlaska was SCARY! 'KYAAAA!'

**Worry not, newcomer...I'm a nice person.** said Hevlaska reassuringly. **A new Exorcist?**

'Ehhh no but she has a weird power she can pass down to those with strong hearts. We just want confirmation that she is or is not.' said Link.

**Very well.** Hevlaska reached out her feelers and took Naruko.

'Not up my butt OK, NOT up my butt!' Naruko began sweating buckets nervously.

**Oh dear, I will not probe you there. Its not like your organs contain your power.** said Hevlaska with a chuckle as she began her probe. It was like cold squishy tentacles going inside of her body! **E-eh?**

'What is it, Hevlaska?' eyepatch called out.

**This girl is not an Exorcist, but possesses a greater, warmer and comforting power than Innocence.** said Hevlaska as she put Naruko down. **A power so great but reliant on her heart. Naruko, was it?**

'Yeah? What is it?' Naruko asked her.

**Seven Lights and Thirteen Darknesses will come to war...you are among the Seven Lights with a destiny you must survive...or the darkness will claim all you hold dear.** Hevlaska warned.

'I know. My Master told me that but not even he sensed that I'm a chosen one of the Seven but strangely, you can. This is good and scary news to us at the same time as Darkness is reviving.' Naruko sighed. 'So many chosen but only seven are the true lights. I'm one of them huh? Yeah, I need an heir real bad.' she gulped.

Hevlaska's words bothered the Exorcists and Link.

'...and how old are you that you need heirs too soon?' the man with pointy ears asked.

'I'm 14, why?'

'14?!' everybody yelled.

'The Thirteen Darknesses are the Noah aren't they?' Link asked worriedly at Hevlaska. 'They're a family of 13 with one extra!'

**Something far worse as I have seen.** Hevlaska shuddered. **Compared to them, the Noah Clan may as well be clumsy toddlers with toys.** that utterly floored them all in horror in her words. **That, is how strong the Darknesses are...and that speaks volumes of how powerful Naruko is as well as a fighter, that she is one of the Seven Lights powerful enough to fight them.**

'...holy crap...' eyepatch choked. 'Someone _worse_ than the Millennium Earl exists? Shiiiit...'

'Sooo still want to be my heir guys?' Naruko chuckled nervously. 'Don't worry, you won't fight in the front lines but I do have a task for you while training you, OK?'

'Er...we'll talk about it with our bosses.' Walker gulped. 'But having combat prowess like Naruko's will help us for sure against Level 3s...'

'...looks like you guys got your own issues eh?' Naruko whistled. 'And where's the restaurant? I traveled for 18 hours you know.'

xxx

Cafeteria...

'THIS is your Restaurant?! It's huge!' Naruko's eyes popped out.

'Well, this is Headquarters of our organization for a reason...' said a young woman with dark eyes sheepishly. 'Jerry pretty much cooks anything he has a wide menu to choose from.' she said. 'Because everyone here came from different countries our current Chief decided to cure a bit of homesickness by having international cuisine in here.'

'I'm gonna have to test that...' Naruko mused as they took her to Jerry, a dark-skinned man with platinum blonde hair in dreadlocks in a form-fitting top. He has a fit body and wore shades.

'Oh, a newcomer? What a cutie!' he seems nice, but Naruko has him marked as an okama. She has nothing against them, they're often very friendly and fun to be with!

'She's a guest though.' said Walker. 'Can you show Naruko the whole menu so she can choose? She's not from here.' he requested.

'Sure! in a sec!' Jerry went away for a few seconds, and came back with a large book in hard cover titled 'Cuisines of the World'.

"This is a big claim..." Naruko opened the book to see images of dishes next to it's name. And she can see why its in a big ass book.

When she fell to the Japan section and saw Ramen...

'HOLY CRAP! This place has Ramen!' Naruko squealed in glee that made her actually look her age. 'Hey Jerry, 10 of every Ramen on this list! It's been years since I last had any!' she demanded excitedly in a high-pitched squealy voice in delight.

'Y-you sure?!' Jerry choked. 'I have 20 varieties of Ramen and you want 10 of everything?!'

'Yup!'

'It'll be a long wait dearie, you might want a tour around Headquarters and be back in two hours!'

'K~ and give me the bill too later!'

'Tour it is.' Walker smiled. 'But...only Ramen?' he croaked out.

'Hey, Ramen is the food of the gods!' Naruko sputtered. 'But Master won't let me have any during my training I'm having withdrawal issues here!' she moaned.

'Well to be fair, Ramen is high in salt and too much salt is unhealthy.' Link pointed out. 'Your master must have tried training you in healthy eating and fighters must eat healthy.'

'He did say that but not even Ramen once a week, it was PAINFUL!' Naruko sniffled in a corner of woe complete with dark lines and hitodamas she conjured with magic to show her mood that got the Exorcists staring incredulously.

"How the hell did she do that?"


	2. The Black Order II

Timeline: Return Home to the Order after Japan

* * *

The Black Order II

'What a gloomy place you live in...' Naruko croaked out in dismay as she looked around. 'Even my Master's tower look more cheerful than THIS!'

'Well, it's how it's looked for years.' said eyepatch boy. 'Been here for quite some time myself.'

'Well what this place needs,' Naruko huffed as she pictured an image in her mind, 'Is a massive interior decorating!' she kicked the walls and upon getting kicked, everything changed. The whole building changed in rapid speed as well as furniture while electronics, water piping and equipment remained untouched. The walls in the hall are now white and smooth, windows now have gold window frames with glass and have curtains, the floor a shiny white marble with a red, gold-trimmed carpet! On the walls were many beautiful paintings in gold frames.

'Holy smokes!' eyepatch yelped as they looked around, wide-eyed. They weren't the only ones surprised!

'The ceiling, the walls...everything's changed!' Walker gasped.

Link took out his golem. 'Hey Security, did other places turn smooth and white too?!' he yelled at it.

/Everything's changed but thankfully our tools, equipment, wiring and stuff are left untouched! Only the building, bathrooms, toilets and furniture changed!/

/This is incredible! The stuff that appeared costs a freaking fortune!/

/We get to live in a classy building?! How did this happen?!/

Security, is very excited!

'Well...we got our guest to thank for this!' said Link. 'Who apparently lived in a classy building if this was any indication!'

'Yup, I did.' Naruko grinned shamelessly. 'Wait till you see your rooms! Heehee!' the Exorcists exchanged looks and left her with Link. 'What, ain't you gonna check out your own room?'

'I share a room with Walker, I'll see it later.' said Link. 'But on behalf of the Order, I thank you for your interior redecorating.' he bowed. 'Just how did this happen?' he asked her in disbelief.

'Magic.' Naruko quipped. That, and she has used up stolen materials too, stealing them all from a nearby city and mines nearby with sheer will alone, combining with alchemy and her imagination to make it work, so her effects are permanent. 'By the way, can you tell me the names of my heirs?'

'White-hair is Allen Walker.' Link said, describing one to a name. 'Longhair is Yuu Kanda and red-hair is Lavi.'

'Well, normally I'd hope they say yes but they have the right to turn me down too for reasons known only to them.' Naruko shrugged. 'Well, I hope they accept my offer or I'll have to travel again for heirs.' she sighed. 'Looking for heirs with pure, strong hearts is like trying to grope around in mud looking for hidden pearls.' she lamented.

'Well, no telling but given what Hevlaska says, I hope at least one of them does so help us get an edge in the war we're in now.' said Link. 'I'll tell you on the way back to the Cafeteria.

xxx

Naruko had a lot to think about as she let Link talk, uninterrupted while the blonde man was subtly forced into telling her the unadulterated truth...thus found some bullshit regarding two of her pupils, Allen and Kanda.

Maybe she should take them by force, as only Lavi was safe here due to Bookman Laws.

Dismayed at how human rights here are, was it no wonder that this world was rife with darkness?

She will find its keyhole soon, and shut it for good.

At the cafeteria...some tables are vacated, with ramen bowls lined up where seats are. The Cafeteria now looks like a restaurant an aristocrat would go to!

'Oh Naruko dear! Soup's up!' Jerry called out.

'Oh is it EVER!' Naruko squealed in glee as she promptly left Link to have her fix as she set her stomach to 'Rapid Digestion Mode' to help her take in all this as by her normal self, she can eat 7 bowls and by then, feel full.

And so...the diners waiting for vacant space watched in morbid fascination as a tiny little girl...ate it all! And she's not dead yet!

'That hit the spot~!' Naruko sighed in blissful pleasure. 'Thanks Jerry! I might occasionally drop by for more Ramen!'

'Ohoho! Think nothing of it, sugar!' said Jerry as he and his kitchenhands took away towers of bowls.

'So how much are all these since I'm not an Order Member?'

'Erm, it'll be 1 crown per bowl dear, so that's about 200 bowls you ate, sooo 50 pounds, dear!' Naruko took out her money.

'Hey Link, a little help here?' Naruko asked Link as she took out all units of munny. The smallest unit, was about 3 carats and the biggest, was 8 carats in solid gold diamond-shaped pieces.

'Well, two of these will do.' said Link, taking out two smallest munny units. 'Jerry, since her money is in small gold bits, you might want to sell it in a pawnshop...she doesn't carry British money at all.' he said, handing the munny to Jerry.

'Oh my! For real?!' Jerry squealed at the genuine gold pieces he's got. 'They're big enough for earrings!'

xxx

In the meantime, the Exorcists were summoned while Naruko was binge-eating for their point of view about the guest and her offer.

'14 and already looking for an heir...' Klaud was horrified to say the least. 'And she can cheerfully talk about dying one day so she needs successors?!'

'That's disturbing!' Lenalee exclaimed. 'Allen, Lavi, Kanda, what do you think? She chose you guys!'

'Well, she wanted us to ask our guardians for legal consent unless we're orphans.' Lavi shrugged, putting hands on the back of his head. 'I gotta ask gramps in my case. What about you Kanda?'

'I'm going for it.' Kanda grunted. 'Nobody here is my Guardian.'

'Considering you're under employ of the Order, WE are your guardians!' Levrier snapped.

'Says who?' Kanda sneered.

'I say so!'

'Who died and made you god anyway? Go die and let the Earl rape you or something.' and Kanda left briskly.

'Kanda/Yuu-kun!' the other Exorcists gasped. Cross and Sokaro just laughed at Levrier's expense, leaving the man fuming where he stood.

'I'll accept the opportunity too.' said Allen. 'But still, its the same as traveling around anyway, why not take care of akuma while we're at it?' he shrugged.

'Why not? Hevlaska said she is more powerful than even our own Generals, considering she and six others are a match for the prophesized coming thirteen darknesses who make the Noah Clan look like toddlers in diapers in comparison?' Cross pointed out. 'Go for it Allen.' he egged him on.

'I'm also interested in the power she has...that Hevlaska described as greater, warmer and comforting.' said Bak. 'But only those with strong hearts can have. And we have three of them here. But what defines a Strong, Pure Heart anyway? What exactly do they have that everyone else doesn't?'

'That or she hasn't seen everyone yet, there can be more candidates here.' said Komui.

'Link, where is Naruko?' Levrier demanded from his golem.

/She ate 200 bowls of ramen sir and literally overpaid Jerry with her unusual money...and asked me to 'bum off my bedroom' so she can sleep off her food. She's on Walker's bed right now. I share a room with him literally after all./

'E-ehhhh?!' Allen freaked out, blushing.

/She said she traveled for 18 hours, spent two of that on a tour, and spent the last two binge-eating, she hasn't slept for a whole day Walker so we will have to sleep elsewhere for the time being./ said Link. /And from scientific studies of sleeping necessity, she'll be in our room for at least, ten hours./

'Guess we can't talk to her now.' Lenalee sighed. 'This is _someone_ who can transform our building into a gorgeous living space with just a kick.' she said. 'I've been to the bathrooms...and wow.' she croaked out. 'It's gorgeous...or should I say gorgeous is way too cheap to describe it, it's beyond amazingly beautiful.'

'I can't wait to go in there now!' Miranda squealed in anticipation.

'And that got me curious now.' Klaud groaned.

'Oh, and brother?' Lenalee smiled with a twitch.

'What is it Lenalee?' Komui asked.

'About your custom made pillows in our bedroom...they're literally stuck on the walls with these,' she said, taking a kunai out of her pockets, '-and a large paper on our bedroom wall saying, 'find a new hobby you weirdo'.'

That got most of the generals and other chiefs, Allen and Lavi laughing, knowing what and how Komui was like when Lenalee is concerned.

'WHAT?!' Komui wailed. 'Why our precious pillows?!'

Among them was the disguised Lulubell pretending to be Andrew Nansen who was taking in what she found out just now.

"The Master must know about this, and soon...just who are these thirteen darknesses greater than us?" as she tried to leave by accessing the Black Ark when nobody's looking, she was stopped by a barrier that only showed up when she bumped into it. 'Eh?'

In Allen's room, Naruko opened her eyes...

...and grinned maniacally as whoever this was TRIED to leave.

'Oho?'

Barely an hour in her sleep she was forced to wake due to an intruder...

xxx

'Naruko? I thought you're sleeping?' Lenalee called out, seeing the young girl run out for a kill with a smile on her face as her keyblade was out.

'Non-human intruder! Gotta talk later!'

'WHAT?!' Lenalee yelped in alarm as did nearby scientists in the same hall. In a minute, alarms rang.

xxx

'Intruder in the Order?!' Komui gasped out.

/We don't know where! We're looking at where Naruko is heading through our monitors and dang, she runs fast! How she avoids bumping into people...HOLY SHIT!/

'Now what?!'

/She's...she jumped out the window and running down the walls _sideways_ just to get to the lower floors!/

/How the hell does she do that?! Talk about going against Physics!/

'Keep watching.' Komui urged. 'I'll head to the Security Room myself!'

xxx

At the Elevator Doors...

Lulubell was frustrated.

Not only can she NOT call the Ark, but she can't even leave manually! What's going on?!

'Haha, try as you can, you cannot leave...only humans can come and go pass my barrier.' Naruko was behind Lulubell, Keyblade out. 'You even tried to summon something...too bad.'

'You...what are you?' Lulubell knew the jig was up, so she changed back.

'Oh, you can call me...' she was in front of her instantly, weapon through her heart. '...your killer.'

xxx

At the Security Office...

Komui and Security were in shock.

There's a Noah among them all this time pretending to be an Order Member!

'I-it can't be!' Komui cried. 'Where's the real Andrew Nansen?! We ended up giving the enemy vital information all along?!' he choked in horror.

'The good news is, she actually couldn't!' said a Finder. 'Naruko put a barrier in Headquarters so the woman couldn't leave to tell!'

'Well she's not living to tell the tale either Chief, she killed her!'

'Well...that's one problem down at least.' said Komui. 'Did you record everything this past week?'

'Yessir, why?'

'Watch all actions involving the Noah pretending to be Andrew Nansen and compile a report! I'll talk to Naruko so have a Golem tell her to go to my Office!' said Komui as Naruko yanked out her weapon out of the dead woman and even removed her head as a precaution, and burned the body with fire.

xxx

South, in Portugal...

The Noahs felt a sense of grief and loss as tears pooled and poured from their cheeks.

'These tears again...' Tyki Mikk mused as it happened before in the Ark when Skinn was killed.

Road had told him that the Noahs within them cry when they sense a family member killed.

That can only mean one thing...

xxx

The Earl confirmed it as the current Noah gathered before the Earl.

Pleasure. Desires. Bond. Dream.

'You all have felt it haven't you~' the Earl sniffled. 'Lulubell is gone~'

'How on earth was she detected in there? She was the best in stealth and blending in!' said Jasdero incredulously.

'We know not...so I will ask someone to investigate.' said the Earl. 'Road, take Tyki there. And hopefully bring back what is ours and Allen Walker as a bonus if you can. And we can only wait for our sister to be reborn once more while still waiting for everybody else~find who killed Lustol.'

'Of course.' said Tyki. 'What do you think, Road?'

'It'll be interesting, Tyki.' Road smiled. 'To know what can kill Lustol. She would want that knowledge when she's back one day. And we better find out if it can kill us too.'

xxx

When Naruko killed Lulubell...the Heart that left her body did not go up, but it went elsewhere. "Hm...Link said they reincarnate to a person with a particularly strong gene that descended from them. She'll be back in a different face for sure. So that's a Noah...intriguing."

/Naruko, about that Noah.../ a golem bearing a man's voice spoke out.

'Deader than dead. I burned the body to be triple sure.' said Naruko. 'Link said all abilities undetermined and I'm not taking chances. She is a being of darkness, but given intelligence, she'll be reborn soon so this _bodysuit_ is of little issue.' she said with a shrug. 'Only humans can enter and exit my barrier...and my weapon is finding a great darkness in here ever since she tried something...'

/A great darkness?/

'Down below...I'll go to where I am led.' and Naruko ran at full speed again.

/Hey?!/

Naruko went to the labs where the Akuma Egg was...and the Science Division eyed her AND her weapon...

'N-Naruko, there's no Noah here I hope?' a scientist asked.

'Wrong, but I detect pure darkness...on that thing you've hooked up to machines...why are you keeping it, fools?' Naruko asked coldly with a glare to match.

'W-well it was orders.' said Johnny nervously. 'General Cross was ordered to bring it back here by the higher-ups.'

'Have your imbecilic, brainless higher-ups heard of the term Trojan Horse?' the scientists gulped and looked at her in fear. 'Its thanks to this egg that Noah lady got in here. Soo if I hadn't come here looking for my heirs and covered this building in a barrier to prevent entry for their sake, you're dead within the week.' she glared at the fearful scientists. 'This egg is a trojan horse of darkness, so it'll have to go.' she fired a beam of light at the egg and it glowed purple before exploding, its remains becoming ashes. 'Never bring an object of darkness home ever again! You only invite death if you do.'

'...now how do we explain to Levrier about this now?' Reever shuddered.

'Tell him that he invited death into your home by bringing that thing home and he's a moron.' said Naruko bluntly. 'He will be the cause of your deaths had that thing remained. And now...we have company outside trying to break in.'

/EMERGENCY! WE HAVE TWO NOAH OUTSIDE THE BUILDING!/ security yelled.

'...see?'

'Oh man...they know where we live now because of the egg?!' a scientist howled as the scientists panicked as Naruko and all Exorcists went out...to confront Road and Tyki.

'Oh wow, we got quite the welcoming committee!' Tyki whistled as all Exorcists bar Lenalee, Miranda, Lavi and Kanda are present are assembled just to fight them. Naruko remained hidden to watch.

'How the hell did you guys know where we are?!' Allen asked incredulously.

'Well, that'd be a secret~' said Road airily with a happy handwave. 'Now...where is she?'

'She's dead as of five minutes ago girlie.' said Cross, lighting up a cigarette. 'You'd be next.'

'Heh...we'd love to see you try.' said Road as a large number of Level 3s came on their cue.

'Oh man, and we just left hospital...' Allen groaned.

'Can it, idiot student, time for fun.' said Cross as all Exorcists cried, 'Innocence Activate!'

'Ah, Lavi and Kanda can't fight...' Naruko pouted. 'I can't see their fighting prowess now~'

/Naruko-chan, aren't you gonna join in?/ Lavi asked thru a golem.

'In a minute~it's a shame I can't see you and Kanda fight, but your toys are broken.' Naruko pouted while stabbing a Level 3 from behind her without even looking. 'I can only see Allen in action.'

/Uwee, how'd you sense that thing behind?/

'As a warrior of Light, I'm sensitive to darkness. No matter how stealthy they are, even if I'm blind and deaf, I can always tell. I'm not a Master for nothing you know. Well, to who wishes to become my heir, he'll have that skill too. But...!' she switched. 'What is Allen going with his left arm? Whatever happened to good ol' martial arts? Weapons?'

/That's his Innocence, his left arm. Its why he fights that way...er...you look pissed.../

'I SHOULD BE!' Naruko growled, punching the trunk of the tree. 'His fighting ability is atrocious! What educational standards does he get exactly?! This is making me so angry, its like throwing a child at a pack of wolves, urrrrgh!' she fumed as she jumped because she was being attacked, but speedy waves of her keyblade and the akuma are in pieces. As the akuma are in pieces, pink crystal hearts left them.

/H-hearts?/

'Their souls.' Naruko quipped. 'Every time I kill, hearts of the bodies come out. I'm long used to it.'

/Well, Allen isn't hurt at least...he usually reacts bad if akuma are killed wrong...he sees the suffering of souls in akuma from his curse.../ said Lenalee.

That got Naruko interested and thoughtful.

'Izzat right...well, time to join the fray to rescue my student from his abysmal technique!' and she used the branch she sat on as a springing point and jumped full force, resulting in the branch breaking and saving Allen from a few Level 3s and Tyki, with her helping Allen fight by watching his back.

'Ohya? Who are you menina?' Tyki asked as he defended himself with a glowing reinforced arm from her kick.

Naruko blinked as she did a backstab again on an akuma behind her.

'Menina?'

'Little lady.'

'Heehee, I'm not gonna stay here for long so I see no point in giving you my name, you good-looking stud~' Naruko winked flirtatiously. 'Too bad you're a bad guy though.' she lamented. 'Why are all bad guys good looking while heroes aren't much to look at?'

'Oi?!' Allen yelped. 'He's older than you!'

'I know that, but hey, good looks is still good looks, I don't care about the body, Allen~' Naruko grinned, smacking away some Level 3s. Everyone noticed that each time she kills akuma, hearts come out.

'Wow...that's the first time I've seen souls like that...' Allen croaked out.

'What do you see, my future heir?' Naruko smiled.

'In those...hearts...' Allen choked out. 'Once souls of adults and children...they became balls of white light in there but its not a bad thing otherwise my eye would hurt...'

'That's what it means to pass on, my cute heir.' Naruko chuckled. 'Your soul is cleansed of its past, becomes a new soul and is reborn elsewhere. It seems the souls that becomes these akuma-thingy still have earthly attachments which is why they retain their forms upon death, and then summoned back by the grieving as akuma. Pure souls like the ones in the hearts are pure souls now.'

'Izzat right...' Tyki whistled. 'That's news to us.'

'Can't say the same for that Noah woman though...didn't go to heaven when I killed her.' Naruko chuckled. 'Her heart went elsewhere, not upwards to the hereafter. She'll be back soon for sure. Her soul is bound down here...but as a pure soul, not a soul with attachments but still a Noah...I suppose that Noah Lady will reincarnate a blank and become her own person despite awakening, not influenced by this Noah Memory thingy.'

'WHAT?!'

'And I heard Allen tried to Exorcise you too.'

'Well, he was a good guy when we met and I didn't know he was a Noah back then...I was hoping by becoming human again, he could live a life free from fighting unlike me...' Allen croaked out. 'Me who can only fight until the end.'

'Sorry kiddo but I quite like what I am.' Tyki chuckled. 'As a human I didn't belong anywhere and nowhere to go. As a Noah I had both. I belonged and I can go home.' he said bitterly. 'I can't let that go even if it meant fighting you, boy.'

'I see...I guess in different circumstances...we could have been friends.' said Allen softly, sad about the matter.

'Too bad reality works differently, boy.' Tyki grinned. 'That can change if you come home with me!'

'Hey, he's mine first!' Naruko cried indignantly, possessively hugging Allen.

'What do you mean yours, I got his first kiss so he's mine first!' Road protested.

'Butt out kid and let the adults talk!' Naruko snarked.

'I'll have you know I'm older than you, brat!' Road snapped irritably.

'WHO'S the brat you flat-chested little girl?!' Naruko snapped back as everyone paused and wound up staring at them.

'WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!'

'FLAT CHESTED! IRONING BOARD! WASHBOARD GIRL! LANDING STRIP GIRL! OH HELL, YOU'RE POSSIBLY A LITTLE BOY WEARING A SKIRT!' Naruko taunted mockingly. 'Unlike you I actually HAVE boobs and ass!' and with emphasis, she groped her own breasts.

Road got red-faced the akuma were nervously backing away.

Security Department was silent and utterly dumbstruck.

Cross was cackling.

Klaud face-palmed.

'Youth these days...' Tiedoll shook his head.

'Bitchfest incoming.' Sokaro snorted.

'WHAT DID YOU SAY BITCH?!' Road shrieked angrily, conjuring some swords. 'That's it, you're dead!'

'SAYS WHO FLATTY?!' cue a cat fight of epic proportions using magic...

'DROP DEAD!'

'LIKE HELL! I THINK CHICKENS HAVE MORE BOOBS THAN YOU DO!'

'...er...what do we do?' Allen sweatdropped at the violence occurring above them.

'YOU'RE asking ME? Those girls are fighting over you!' Tyki gave him a what-the-hell look. 'I ain't getting into that, I'm not suicidal! Us boys have no business in cat fights, that's just insane!' he shuddered. 'You wanna die, go ahead and try it.'

'Er, no thanks, I value my life too.' Allen sweated buckets. 'By the way, how old is Road?'

'39, why?'

'39?!' Allen howled, pointing at the cat fight above them. 'No way!'

'Hey, we age suuuper-slowly.' Tyki shrugged. 'Sooo round 2?'

Allen blinked.

'Round 2 for what? Poker?' Allen perked up, holding up a deck of cards.

Tyki sweatdropped.

'No way you cheater, I'm taking you home with me!' Allen squawked as he wound up dodging numerous assaults on his person.

'Hell no!'

'Awww why not boy, we get along!'

'You yes, others, NO and I hate the Earl's fat-ass guts and I wanna live past 15 thank you!'

Their fight was more of Tyki trying to subdue him and Allen pushing him away from him and trying to kill the Level 3s...


	3. Counseling Therapy

Counseling Therapy

Because of the Keyblade and Naruko's trust in herself, she wasn't affected one bit by Road's illusions...and defeating her was easy...because she wasn't real to begin with.

'Hooo? An illusion body while the real her is hiding. I suppose guts didn't come with boobs.' Naruko snorted with a shrug as she slowly descended down to the ground. 'Hey Allen~ Landing Strip Girl is gone so why is that guy trying to uhh...pin you down?' she asked, her nose bleeding while blushing that got Allen and Tyki pausing at her expression...then looked horrified in realization.

'ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!' they both howled in horrified protest.

'I know my heir is beautiful but really, can you not wait until you get a room?' Naruko giggled while blushing. 'I have ideas of my own as well since boyxboy love is popular back home~but I do need to give my heir a different kind of 'the talk' for _that_ sort of thing before you have your way with him~'

OK, everyone was horrified. Again.

'NARUKOOO!' Allen wailed. 'NOOOO!' he cried with his eyes gushing comically.

'I'm not that kind of man either!' Tyki cried, quickly getting off of Allen while seeing Naruko in a terrified light since the girl has...ideas. 'Boy, what kind of nutjob is this?!' he howled while pointing at Naruko.

'Er, she decided I'm one of her heirs.' Allen choked out. 'Naruko please no!' he cried. 'Its not what you think!' he begged to the giggling blonde who's clearly fantasizing...and drooling even! 'Hiiiieeeee!'

'I think this is where I leave.' Tyki shuddered. 'I need to get plastered!' and he left via the ark.

'Lord Tyki?!' the remaining akuma squawked...

Silence...

Cue the generals going apeshit on the survivors.

Later...

'Oi oi Naruko, you're not fantasizing my student with some older man are you?' Cross snarked but amused about the matter as Naruko cast Curaga on them all, healing the fighters instantly.

'Well its kinda hot and its popular among girls my age back home~' Naruko squealed giddily.

'You gotta be kidding me!' Allen cried. 'That's normal?!'

'Why not? Ancient history has records of same-sex romance mostly with males involved but strangely, not women...' now the males shuddered at the idea. 'Some cultures have men into romantic relationships as a pair, we see nothing wrong with that. Only religious people snark about it and we don't care. Love is love. You can't control who your heart truly loves and you'd want to be with the person you love most, social status, age and gender-be-damned.' she pointed out. 'Allen, you may protest now but who knows what the future holds~?' Naruko giggled.

'Naruko!' Allen whined.

'Sooo my heir, its almost time for me to go.' Naruko smiled. 'Kanda made his decision as did Lavi. What about you?'

'I'm coming.' said Allen. 'I'm still having a hard time with Level 3s and you make it look so easy...' he pouted.

Naruko grabbed his arm and tapped it with her keyblade and turned her key...everyone saw a keyhole appear from his arm and vanish. His whole arm vanished as well and in its place, a flesh and blood arm appeared and his Innocence...went into his body.

'The Noah now knows where you are no thanks to that Trojan Horse your bosses idiotically allowed in your Headquarters...and your life is in danger and I can't have that.' said Naruko. 'You have a bit of your Innocence in your heart...do you know that it doesn't actually heal you, it was just a scab and plug in your heart to keep you alive? Had the Noah touched your arm, you're as good as dead literally as the piece in your heart will be destroyed too. So I healed you and regrew your arm using up sorcery and Innocence power itself, thus it retreated inside you to recuperate. I made a deal with it.'

'What deal?' Cross asked her.

'For it to take the form of an Equipment-Type for Allen while still retaining its Identity for his own sake. Crown Clown, was it?' Naruko mused. 'It will become a body armor worthy of my heir after it agreed not to be a Parasite anymore when it fully-recovers. That way if the Noah destroys it, he won't die quickly. That only applies if he has companions though but if alone...' and she left it hanging.

What was left unsaid, was better off left unsaid.

'Well, I know Kanda's coming so...what about Lavi?' Allen asked her.

'He got permission from his Master so you got about three hours to pack what you care for because my transport's space isn't exactly big. Three hours to make a decision on what to bring with you other than three changes of clothes.'

'R-right!' and Allen scampered off.

'...you can even change Innocence-Types now?' Tiedoll asked, fascinated.

'Its a type of sorcery I had Master teach me since I like making things.' Naruko shrugged. 'However, your weapons are sentient and intelligent. They choose their wielders based on compatibility and character. They have their own ideals as well. Anyone who fails has it sucky. Had they been typical magical tools I'm pretty sure you'd have an army by now.'

'Lau Jimin is perfect proof but all Innocences are?' Klaud asked Naruko who was unusually serious when not long ago she was er...shipping their Exorcist with a Noah of all people.

'Yes...Crown Clown knows the prejudices Allen now faces. And Allen's character and personality earned him its approval and desire to protect. In fact, he even cares for his enemy and never held bias nor prejudice towards anyone. His desire to save that man from being a Noah and make him human again made Crown Clown give Allen Critical Breaking Point to answer his wishes. However, he's a mere exact 100 because he is too young for your level of Critical Breaking Point. His power as a General-Class will increase the older he gets until he reaches the level he can handle at his prime...assuming he lives that long.' she explained. 'I wish to check on Lavi and Kanda's weapons as well to listen to how and what they feel about their wielders before we go.'

'Perhaps you can check on Lenalee's as well? It...looks strange.' Tiedoll piped up.

'Strange?'

xxx

Komui's Office...

Naruko put the purple Innocence on the tip of her keyblade while sitting in seiza in a meditative state, both weapons glowing. She was surrounded by people involved about the matter.

'This one's changing.' said Naruko. 'Dark Boots was an Innocence not originally for combat. Hell, it didn't even like fighting.' she told them to their surprise to their double-takes. 'It chose Lenalee as a child because it was attracted to her dancing. How happy she was and how graceful she was. It wanted to be her dancer's shoes. Buuut you know full well what happened and she ended up here.' Lenalee bit back a sob while Komui looked pained. Other members didn't know that particular history of Lenalee.

'I tried to leave and go home. I'm forced back each time.' said Lenalee bitterly. 'I tried taking my life even.' her friends looked at her, horrified at her admission.

'In the old days before I became Chief, the Order was a cruel place to be.' said Komui. 'You're forcefully conscripted against your will. Children experimented on...heinous crimes against humanity...you name it they've done it in the name of producing Exorcists.' he choked out. 'Lenalee wanted to be a dancer like our late mother...' he couldn't believe by communicating with Innocence, horrible memories resurfaced.

Kanda sported a dark look on his face, as he was in the age when the Order...wasn't a wholesome image.

'Dark Boots blames itself for Lenalee's fate.' said Naruko solemnly. 'An Exorcist saw her flying with her shoes on, and literally kidnapped her from home. It activated for the first time to answer her distress, control her legs and literally kicked the man in the head, killing him. So Lenalee was free but only for a short while...because of the Finders. It wasn't for fighting. It didn't even know how to fight. All it knew was beauty and how to have fun and looking for accommodators just like it. It was Lenalee's training that gave it ideas and grant her her abilities. But when Lenalee nearly died against a Level 3, it knew it had to change. It blames itself to this day. Its willing to change for her. To that end, its evolving into a powerful form so it would not lose her.'

'R-really? It does...?' Lenalee asked her incredulously.

'It wants your forgiveness. It knows you hated it because of what happened in your life. But do not blame the little fella, the fault lay with the Order, not it.' said Naruko, giving her her purple Innocence. 'All it wanted, was to be your dancer's shoes and dance freely be it on land, air and water. You two must reconcile. It will sense your heart and feelings, so no use lying in words. And no matter your choice, you have no fear of becoming a Fallen One. All it hopes, was to be your shoes and for you to love dancing again. The dances it fell in love with.'

That got everybody stunned.

'I need time to think...' Lenalee buried her face in her hands. 'I didn't know this...'

'But what is it changing into?' Bookman asked her.

'It decided to be a weapon for her. It'll become an even more powerful boots but alas, power comes with a price.' Naruko warned. 'Lenalee, when you accept, it will turn into liquid for you to drink. Your blood will become Innocence itself.'

'You mean I'll be a Parasitic?' Lenalee asked her. She knew what being one was like. Hell, her own friend has to deal with it.

'Nope. A new type of Equipment that's not troublesome on your part...in a way.' said Naruko. 'Your bone marrow is where your Innocence inhabits and will produce Innocence-laced blood, and come out in the dormant form of blood anklets. If you activate, it'll become your boots. If the anklets gets damaged, blood will come out to repair and replace lost parts so I recommend a blood-healthy diet. Anemia is the price if you break it too much.' Komui paled and looked frantic. 'On the good side, no matter your injury, blood will never leave your body no matter what happens. It'll flow within as normal, ignoring the wounds blood will normally seep out of and rapidly trigger cells to heal. The only time it will ever leave, is to repair your boots. And akin to a Parasitic, you can purify yourself simply by breathing off the Virus.'

'Oh...so she's safe because her Innocence cares for her?' Reever asked her incredulously.

'Pretty much.' Naruko smiled. 'No matter her decision and wish, she will never become a Fallen as it felt its the least it could do for her. Next.' Kanda gave her a half-repaired sword. 'Eh...?'

'It broke.' said Kanda flatly. 'They haven't had time to fix it yet.'

'I see...ah well.' she put it on the tip of her Keyblade again. '...for your sake I will keep quiet what I saw...nobody deserved your life.' Naruko looked disturbed. 'So I will only tell you what your Innocence feels.' Kanda narrowed his eyes. He knew that just like Lenalee, she saw his past. 'Kanda...it was only your choice to keep fighting as it was all you are and all you have. Mugen grieves to this day and is sorrowful. It wants you to be free...and be happy. When it saw you listen to my offer, it wants you to even if it meant losing you. Touch your sword. It will now tell you how it feels.' Kanda grabbed his broken sword and it glowed brightly...before turning into a purple cube as well.

'Kanda...?' Bak croaked out as Kanda looked at his own Innocence piece somberly.

'Its not your fault.' he told it. 'It's all these shits' fault.' he spoke in a rare moment of gentleness. 'But I'll do it.' like in the case of Allen as the Generals had seen, it went into his body through his chest.

'Next.' Lavi handed his to her and he wanted to know what his Hammer feels. 'You're one troublesome fella as simply being you was disturbing.' the Order did a double-take at Naruko's words. 'Being a Bookman and seeing History as its true face doesn't mean you have to shut your heart away in sorrow. You've seen too many bad things but fail to see the good unlike your teacher. You gave up on humans too quick that you care for very few. The few who you gave your heart to because you grew to love and care for them.'

Lavi wore a very fake smile so fake it was painful to look at.

It was because he thought he didn't like the truth about him coming out so easily it freaks him out.

'Let me finish, idiot heir.' Naruko chided at his expression. 'Your hammer's only wish, was for you to see that there is good and there is hope in the world. That not to give up on humanity because you saw too much filth and darkness. There is also light and beauty. That there is more good than the bad. Then you can make your own decision and it hopes you make the right choice after a long journey. Until then, it will be by your side.' she returned the broken hammer to him. 'Next.'

Miranda gave her hers and was nervous.

'...uncertainty. Anxiety. Longing. This innocence saw and understood you ever since you purchased the clock it used as a home to hide from the Noah. Then when you met the other kids, you were happy for the first time in years. To your Innocence, you're as clear and easily understandable as a picture book.' Miranda squeaked at that. 'It wanted to help you but you yourself is holding yourself back because of doubts and the grief your hometown gave you. If you trust and believe in yourself and no longer doubt yourself now that you're around people who will support you, it will gladly give you what you truly wish for. All it asks, is that you never give up, and stop doubting yourself.'

'O-oh...well...even my own parents thought I'm hopeless...everyone gave up on me.' Miranda choked out. 'It was only Allen and Lenalee who told me 'I can do it'...two kids I never knew to tell me that when my own parents didn't...but I can see what's more important now.' she said with a relieved look on her face.

'You shouldn't bother wishing for the approval of those who left you to rot to despair.' said Naruko coolly. 'What truly matters are those who care for you and wish for the best for you. All you have to do is take it, and move forward. Let go of your personal demons, for they no longer matter.' Miranda nodded.

'Er what do I do? It's my teeth!' said Crowley nervously.

'Haha, bite on my keyblade then.' everyone could see that mental image now... '...you're even more of a piece of work than even Miranda.' Naruko shook her head. 'You never had a chance to know what a childhood is. What it means to have friends. But at least you were able to discover what love was, even if its from an akuma but still you need some more work. You spent time cleaning and polishing works of art as its all you ever knew from your grandfather. You were never unlike children who went out to play or go to school...that your first ever friends are two exorcist boys, and your first lover was an akuma who wanted to be a woman and have things only a woman can have. It wasn't until Allen came that you saw her true nature.' Allen squirmed. Lavi looked awkward and Crowley was all gloom. 'Its a form of controlling love, not genuine love and that's not healthy.' Naruko shook her head.

'But what even _is_ genuine love?' Crowley asked, perplexed.

'Not even I know what that is, but your innocence wanted you to have true love, not the toxic love, that you were controlled for years by reminding you constantly that you're a vampire and only one person ever loved you. Your innocent nature was exploited in such a manner it was tragic.' Naruko shook her head as nobody liked that idea. 'One day, you will meet a woman who could and would truly love you. Its your fangs' only wish. You will not become a Fallen if you leave one day, worry not.' she reassured him. 'But first, you must learn what its like. Its never too late to learn things you should have had and known. Everyone will help you take one step at a time. Catch up to what was lost and you will learn what and how it means to love and be loved. But be wary...'

'Wary?' Link gawked.

'Should you be denied of these things against your will...Blood Fang won't be happy and it will show...that when it stops its revenge, you will wake to carnage and destruction for your sake.' those in the room gasped. 'That ends the Counseling for Innocences in concern.'

'What about Walker?' Link asked her.

'The Generals will tell you since I diagnosed him earlier outside as you would see in Security Feeds.' Naruko quipped. 'But for the sleeping memory within him...' that was as good a confirmation that Allen is the 14th Noah. 'It will not act...yet.'

'Yet?' Allen gulped.

'Yes. You are his brother's beloved and only son, albeit adopted. It will hold back if only for you...but if the Earl gets too close to you...kiddie gloves come off.' Naruko chuckled. 'The 14th is a newborn Noah. He didn't have the 7000 years of memory and hatred.' that was news to them. 'He was just born one day so he doesn't think and feel like the clan does, but being a Noah made him instinctively hate Innocence and he doesn't even know why until the clan told him. But he is one would say, a rebel...that he doesn't accept things the way they are.'

'When the Noah hated humans and only kept to themselves, he made human friends. He even stuck with his human family until...he had no choice in the matter but for blood to flow to protect.' she shook her head. 'Actually, such controlling, possessive natures are what killed their relationship with this newborn Noah.' Naruko warned. 'If Allen is threatened...he will come out and kill all who is a threat to what he has left, all the while gaining knowledge from his Noah Existence through synchronized familial bonds. He was the closest to flatty and ironically, the Earl himself...but when he reincarnated in Allen who was adopted by his brother AND saw the Making of his twin brother through a young boy's eyes...no forgiveness. He will kill.' she told them grimly.

'Anyone who hurts Allen be it physical, emotional and magical...will die _when Allen's transformation is complete_.' she said grimly as the whole room gasped. 'And sadly, that's **almost everyone here in this building** when word spread he could control the Ark and has a sword similar to the Earl's.' horrified looks ensued. 'Prejudice and bias that was given but never deserved...is your Death Sentence around the 14th. He sees through Allen's eyes...and he remembered the faces of those who scorned and hurt his nephew for what was not his fault. But he will leave alone those who never hurt Allen. He considers them Allen's Family. So to those who hurt Allen, your days are numbered.'

That did not do well for their mellow...

'Erm...right...' Komui croaked out. He's glad he wasn't such a person otherwise Lenalee would be orphaned and vulnerable to the Order...

'By the way, when I leave with my heirs, the barrier on the Order will disappear. Because your higher-ups foolishly let in a Trojan Horse, they know where you are, you might want to relocate...'

'Trojan Horse?' Sokaro frowned. 'You said that in the grounds.'

'The Akuma Egg.' Naruko quipped. 'I destroyed it not long ago.'

'Oh yeah, I almost forgot!' Reever howled as Komui paled.

'That Noah posing as Andrew Nansen was three days after the egg came here...' Komui choked out.

'And two more Noahs came days after when she failed her reports.' said Bookman grimly. 'The damage is already done. We really have to move.'

'Naruko please give us time to pack and to disseminate correct information.' Komui begged. 'We need to pack _safely_.'

'Er, its not me?' Allen asked Naruko hopefully.

'Not you. You don't have Dark Matter in your body because your transformation isn't complete yet.' Naruko pointed out. 'You will only have Dark Matter when transformation is done. A Noah naturally secretes Dark Matter from their own powers. That was what I learned from him. But the Noah who do have Dark Matter can sense its presence. And the Akuma Egg is pure Dark Matter, being an Akuma Factory. Pure darkness only a Noah can feel. They found Headquarters just by finding it.'

'Ah...'

'By the way, he said transformation takes months, but being near the egg sped it up half the time and painlessly when normally, transformation is slow and painful as hell as he had suffered in life.' Naruko warned him. 'The final trigger, is Innocence. He will hold back for you but being near an irritant as Crown Clown is within your body for your safety, he has no say in the matter.'

'But he won't take over won't he?' Cross frowned.

'He will remain separate. Like another personality sharing the same body.' said Naruko. 'He is content with watching...as long as his personal landmines aren't crossed.'

'I'm not sure what to feel about that...' said Allen awkwardly. 'But at least...I still have family somewhere. My parents abandoned me for my arm after all. I don't even know their faces anymore. It had been Mana who was my father but he never told me about his family.'


	4. Departure

Departure

The Black Ark...

'Tyki, can I know why Road came home angry?' Sheryl asked his brother worriedly as the Noahs gaped as Road came home cross and swearing bloody murder, angrily stomping furiously everyone steered clear of her.

'Erm, there's this girl in the Order. Boy said she was making him his heir for something and she won't stay long...she kinda called Road names.'

'WHAT?!' Sheryl cried, his papa antenna pinging. 'What did she call my sweet daughter, eh?!'

'She attacked Road's lack of figure.' Tyki shuddered. 'Naruko and Road are the same physical age but uh...yeah.'

'Ooh! What did she call Road?' Jasdero asked, interested.

'Yeah yeah! What did she say?' Devit asked, grinning.

'Erm...flat-chested. Ironing Board. Washboard Girl. Landing Strip. Flatty.' silence...before Jasdevi howled in laughter as Sheryl gawked at Tyki. 'Even said she was a **boy wearing a skirt**.'

Jasdevi was in utter stitches on the floor, howling to the point of wheezing in tears.

'And chickens have bigger breasts than she does.'

'My poor Road! Her femininity insulted!' Sheryl wailed.

'To add insult to injury she lost a fight to said girl.' Tyki winced as that got the twins to shut up.

'Wait, what?' Devit gasped. '_Road_ lost a fight?'

'Yup.' Tyki nodded grimly. 'Welp, steer clear of Road for a few days boys. She's pissed. Sheryl, your vacation house in Lagos sounds good right now, the Ark's a no-go zone.'

xxx

Unknown to people in that office, Naruko ensured everyone in the building heard their conversation.

Hearing about Lenalee shocked them.

People wondered what Kanda's past was but given his attitude towards everyone, there's gotta be a dang good reason considering how his Innocence feels.

Never knew the cheerful Lavi had a dark side within him for being a Bookman.

They knew Miranda has confidence issues but they never knew how bad exactly.

Crowley never actually had a life and was tragically innocent and denied of a life...that if denied of chances, his Innocence will go vengefully-berserk on them.

Allen was indeed the 14th...who was his adoptive uncle's reincarnation by the way...and horrifying facts came to light that for unjust treatment, they basically have a death sentence on their heads courtesy of a furious Noah relative! The Noah will basically be a split personality content to be in the sidelines otherwise.

Komui found out the hard way that everyone knew before he and Bak could disseminate information when a lot of people begged him for a Branch Transfer in fear of their lives!

'Pack everything first, then we'll settle your transfers.' said Komui coolly. 'Perhaps with this you've learned your lesson about assuming things without knowing all facts, and your attitude towards Allen now made you have a Grim Reaper beside you for being idiots.'

'Take note that transferring to other branches will only be approved if there are people willing to replace you from other branches.' said Bak. 'Otherwise it'll never happen so I suggest you start asking other Branches if they'll have willing transfers to trade with you.'

'Ohhh that won't happen any time soon~' Allen spoke in a demented, cheerful voice...only, it wasn't Allen.

Its the 14th! Allen's body sported the bright amber eyes, stigmata, dark skin and unusually-wavy hair when Allen's hair was straight.

And he was cracking his knuckles with a grin so wide it was all teeth.

'Erm, uncle?' Bak squeaked as blood flowed that day. And both young Branch Heads were horrified and can only stare wide-eyed at the ruthless carnage happening.

'Ahhh I always wanted to do that~' the Noah sighed in bliss. 'My nephew is just too nice.' he scoffed. 'So...Komui and Bak, was it?'

'Er yes, what can we do for you?' Komui asked the smiling Noah nervously.

'You have nothing to fear from me for you have always been kind and supporting to Allen even though I was reborn in him.' said the 14th with a smile. 'I hope that after his training with that girl, things will remain the same.'

'Of course.' said Bak. 'That kid is just too doggone nice its so sad. He lets people walk all over him when word let out he can control the Ark and his lookalike sword.'

'That's my problem right now.' the Noah huffed, doing an armfold. 'The only good thing out of her stunt is that Allen got a fleshy left arm again. By the way, a physical would be nice on this guy. Naruko hinted she'll put the boys through a wringer.'

'Alright.' Komui nodded.

'Well, I'll go change in his room, he doesn't know I obtained justice.' the 14th sniggered before leaving.

'Justice...yeah, we call that now.' Bak groaned as he called for Security for the cleaning. 'And people thought you're crazy when it comes to Lenalee!'

14th wandering around the halls in a bloody mess with a serene smile caused many people to squeak and look nervous.

It was obviously 'Avenge My Nephew' day.

xxx

Link submitted his report to Levrier in his quarters and waited for the man to be done reading.

'I have heard the conversation myself.' said Levrier. 'How true is this?'

'We have security feeds.' said Link. 'Komui had insisted on Golems recording what went on in his office, and the Security Department passing it to all branches of the Order, ordering ensuring that all Continental Branches know. Not to mention Naruko made quite an impression.'

'Hm. She easily defeated a horde of Level 3s without even breaking a sweat and looked bored. And she's only fourteen, making me wonder how she was trained but its clear her faction is highly secretive.' Levrier frowned. 'And defeated a Noah we all had trouble with forty years ago but claimed it wasn't 'really her'. She apparently fought an illusion form controlled from afar otherwise it would be a different story with her winning nonetheless. What of her other abilities?'

'She restored Walker's left arm so its now flesh and blood, and convinced his Innocence to be an Equipment-Type for his sake. They're apparently sentient. She can communicate with them through her weapon.' said Link. 'Evidence of sentience, is Lenalee and Kanda's Innocences that turned purple after communicating with their wielders through a touch, and a form of quasi-parasitic types that now inhabit their bone marrows and produce Innocence-Laced blood. They're currently undergoing a medical exam to check on Naruko's claims.'

'Hm...but now we have a Noah in the Order.' Levrier frowned.

'Er sir, he'll show up any day to anyone who he felt hurt Walker...you're one of them.' Link croaked out nervously.

'I'm not going to be threatened by a Noah in MY Order.' Levrier grunted.

'If you say so...' Link decided to mail his family as a precaution incase he was killed before Walker leaves for his journey.

At least he treated Walker fairly in his time with him so he wasn't at risk of death.

Not only that, the Main Branch is now at risk.

'Sir, what of the transfer? This place is compromised because of the Akuma Egg.'

'I'm thinking where.' said Levrier. 'It was the Vatican's idea and since Cross knows a lot about the Noah, he was assigned to it. We couldn't have known that harboring that egg will expose one of our locations. We need to open and clean up a place before we can organize a move-out. It'll be a while before the Main Branch can leave.'

xxx

Allen's Room...

Naruko went back to sleep and that was how the 14th found her.

"Well, she hasn't slept a wink since she got here." he thought. A girl around the same physical age as Road whom she hilariously taunted for her...lackings...well to be fair, she's shockingly gifted where it counts! But just enough for a girl her age as to not attract men with sick minds.

Grabbing some of Allen's clothes, he went to get a shower and perhaps, dispose of his bloodied clothes. Allen won't notice.

But he's no fool.

Even as she sleeps, her guard is up. No openings.

He really wondered what she went through to gain her skill level. She's so young! Can cheerfully talk about finding heirs incase she dies in duty!

He frankly has no idea what to say about that.

Well, after a nice bath he pulled out the spare bedding under the bed. She called it a style of a bed in some homes she came across for guest use without making them sleep on the floor and lied in it.

Then the room mirror blinked in a light. "Eh?!"

Naruko woke up too. 'Ah, Master, what is it?' Naruko asked, getting up as a stern-looking old man in blue robes appeared with a conical hat on his head.

/Naruko, a new Keyblade Wielder is born but his world is lost./ said Yen Sid. /I ask of you to take him in so I ensured with my magic he will end up in Traverse Town but you must get there before he does. Have you found some candidates for heirs?/

'Yup! Three of them in one world alone!' Naruko chimed before frowning. 'But Master, our kind focused too much on the worlds near the Princesses that other worlds are grossly neglected! The world I'm in is a literal cesspit of darkness!' she exclaimed. 'Its so bad the Heartless aren't even found here probably thinking its some Realm of Darkness district or something!' the old man did a double-take. 'Not to mention the keyhole to this world's heart is one of my heirs of all people, his left arm to be exact!'

The old man looked thoughtful.

/...that is worrying...but the fault lay in us and our upbringing as well that we focused on the safety of the Princesses more than anything else to prevent the war we don't want. For if it were to happen, worlds will disappear en masse and many lives lost./ he said grimly. /I was brought up same as you. I never thought of exploring worlds beyond what we know of for our duties./ an image of a young boy with spiky hair appeared. /He doesn't know what he got into I'm afraid...he is vulnerable. Make haste. I can only delay for so long without risking his health while in the Lanes Between. You have a day equivalent./ he warned. /And hopefully, ask him how his world is gone so we may have an idea of what is killing the other worlds. Its a cruel thing to ask but we must have information to save what we can./

'Yessir.' and Yen Sid was gone. '...listening, Nea?' she asked as she looked at Nea wryly. He was feigning sleep and he opened one eye at her.

'Well, I _was_ going to sleep until _that_ happened.' Nea stated wryly. 'But...'

'I can only explain when there's five of us all alone in private. Not here.' said Naruko firmly. 'We have rules to maintain order.'

'Alright, I'll wait till we're out of here.' Nea relented for now. 'Looks like you won't have two days of sleep.'

Naruko groaned.

'Pack up Allen's stuff, stuff you know he won't let go but I'll only allow five pieces and three changes of clothes. My space isn't big.' Naruko sighed as she got off Allen's bed to put on her shoes. 'My Glider can only grow so much at my current state as a freshly-made Master. Had I been stronger I could fit in more people and bigger luggages.'

'Very well.' Nea then watched her go. '...what stuff does Allen care for exactly...I don't know.' to be fair when Allen got into his special room, he just woke up then.

He wrote a note and pasted it on the door, and then 'left', making Allen see the note.

**Naruko's master called. Pack up 5 things important to you along with 5 changes of clothes. You're leaving now. - Uncle**

'E-ehhh?!'

xxx

'Hooo? Leaving now eh? Good thing I'm done.' said Kanda, suitcase ready and something wrapped in cloth.

'Meet me outside at the grounds. I have to find Lavi.' and Naruko left his room and Kanda did a minute later. He just got back from Check-Up first because he's leaving soon, heir to a power because of his strong heart.

He never thought he'd be more than just a weapon and tool of the Order.

But heir of a weapon forged out of their hearts...huh?

xxx

'Going so soon huh? Aww shucks.' Lavi chuckled as Naruko could somehow track him down and gramps.

'Yup. My master's rushing me for an important matter so we gotta go.' said Naruko. 'Pack up three changes of clothes and five things you can't let go of. That's as far as my space can go for all four people in it.'

'Got it!'

And so...

'So you guys are leaving now?' Lenalee asked the four as Naruko took out her Glider.

'Yeah. Master's rushing me on a rescue mission.' said Naruko. 'And I haven't gotten any sleep yet!' she groaned.

'For how long will the boys be gone though?' Tiedoll asked Naruko. He wondered how long will one of his 'sons' be gone and that worries him.

'Welp, until they're decent by standards as I have your situation to consider as well.' said Naruko. 'Being at war n' all.'

'Hey idiot apprentice, you better take being heir seriously alright?' Cross grinned. 'And while you're at it bring home some goods too!'

'AS IF!' Allen sputtered. 'I got no money!'

'Really now Cross, none of us here has money since all our needs here are taken care of.' said Komui. 'Like heck Allen can bring home souvenirs! Where he's going he needs money!'

'Come to think of it...you're a Military Organization...right?' Naruko frowned. 'And you're not getting paid?! What the hell?! This is the first time I've heard of this!'

'Yeah, I never got a paycheck my whole life here.' Sokaro snarked.

'This is insane, everyone gets paid!' Naruko cried. 'How the hell do you all get by without a salary? No idiot will work for free!' she sputtered. 'What happens if you retire one day? No backpay or something?!'

Welp, that got them thinking...

xxx

'Ya know Naru-chan, I gotta admit we never got a single pence since joining.' said Lavi as they flew up to the skies.

'Your organization is nonsense!' Naruko huffed. 'At least for us, we can get money in a way simply by defeating monsters so we're never hurting for money.'

'Eh?'

'And why are we going up?' Kanda asked. 'We never went in any direction.'

'Oh, you'll see later...and the reason we're going up is to conceal ourselves using the clouds before we can really leave.' said Naruko. 'Link told me all about akuma so I'm not underestimating their eyesight either.'

'Wise choice.' Allen turned Noah, armfolding. When Nea comes out, Allen's voice goes deeper and he speaks smoothly with class, Lavi noted. 'When he makes his toys, he makes sure their senses are insanely perfect. That you really would need the Clouds to conceal where you're going if you're flying.'

'Seriously?!'

'Well, no thanks to that I had a hard time running away back in the day when I really stirred up the hornet's nest when I decided blood for blood. I killed em' all but I can't get to Road or Adam.' Nea chuckled bitterly. 'They killed my mother...and my family servants...for simply being _human_. And my twin brother went missing until I saw him again years after I'm dead when he adopted Allen but even then, what happened rendered him insane he was barely hanging on to sanity when he adopted Allen.' he spat. 'Allen is really all I had left.' and he was gone. His words stunned Naruko and the boys.

'Ah, I'm back...' Allen blinked owlishly. 'Am I staring into space?'

'Ehhh no moyashi-chan...when your pops comes out, you're in the backseat.' said Lavi.

'Yes. You need to have a clear mind and heart in order to reach within in order to talk to Nea and for you to be able to communicate as this way is kinda tough.' Naruko agreed.

And so, upon being concealed by Clouds...Naruko quickly left for the Lanes Between which was pitch-black darkness!

'Where are we?!'

'Look.' Naruko turned her glider around and they saw a planet. For now it's a planet in their sight but to Naruko's eyes, it was different looking. 'That, is your world. And we just left it.'

'EHHHHHH?!'

'We are now in the Lanes Between, which is pitch-black nothingness where monsters travel.' said Naruko. 'There are many worlds known only to us Keyblade Wielders...and we keep this a secret to prevent people wanting to travel to other worlds as only we Keyblade Wielders, and those who possess Gummi Ships can travel to other worlds. But not all worlds have the Gummi Ship technology...its heavily restricted as not everyone can handle the insane pressure of dealing...with these.' she showed them black monsters with eerie glowing yellow eyes. And she pressed the select button to select...armaments.

-Guns

-Cannons

-Beams

She used her joystick to select Guns and pressed the Start Button, and began attacking the monsters.

'NOW what are those?!' Allen wailed.

'They are the Heartless. Monsters who devour hearts and people who run afoul of them gets their hearts eaten and victims become one of them too.' said Naruko as she skillfully drove to shoot and kill. 'And killing them releases the hearts they ate, saving the poor souls they took.'

'But why do they eat hearts?' Allen croaked out.

'Nobody knows why to this day. All we know is what predecessors know.' said Naruko. 'Heartless are born when a heart is consumed by the darkness within it, or when a Heartless steals the heart. Being born from darkness, they are mindless and act on instinct; because of such, their only goal is stealing more hearts to turn into Heartless. But what they desire above all are the hearts of worlds, and thus they enter worlds in search of the way into the hearts of the worlds. When they consume these colossal hearts, the remains of the world form new worlds.'

'The strength of a Heartless is proportional to the depth of the darkness from which it was born.' Naruko continued. 'The darker the heart forming a Heartless, the more powerful and more monstrous the resulting being will be. They seek out the users of the Keyblade, since the Keyblade holds the power to lock and unlock hearts.'

'Keyblade...that thing you have.' Kanda frowned, recalling Naruko's weapon.. 'We know what you allowed the public to know but not what's allowed only to us.'

'We'll get to that after I trash these guys and rescue a newborn Keyblade Wielder as Master asked of me so I won't have to repeat the same thing twice.'

'But what about our world?' Allen asked worriedly.

'Don't worry, your world is safely locked away, barring them entry.' Naruko reassured him. 'All worlds possess a Keyhole wherein we Keybladers seal them away to keep Heartless out. The hard part is looking for them. I just got lucky that the keyhole of your world is your own left arm.'

'You mean...' Allen paled. 'I'm what keeps our world safe?'

'Well almost but its your left arm, not really you.' Naruko giggled. 'When the door to your world was open, your left arm is missing because of the worldly rift within so your Innocence made itself Parasitic for you. But now that I sealed your world, your arm is right where it should be!'

'I'm not sure how to feel about that though...' said Allen gloomily. 'Why me and not some jerk like Cross?'

'Beats me, fate works in funny ways...'


	5. Cohabitation

Cohabitation

Well, a day stuck in the Lanes Between shooting down Heartless and collecting what they left behind such as money, and even parts of a ship.

'They leave behind money?!' the boys yelped to Naruko's amusement.

'This is why we're never hurting for money!' Naruko giggled. 'We don't even need other jobs!'

'But still, these ship parts sure look like toys...' Lavi commented as they collected many parts. And they look...childish.

'They do?' Naruko blinked. 'Hadn't known that...to us that's normal. Been that way for ages.'

'You know...its a miracle we haven't felt hunger or thirst and its been hours since we left home.' said Allen.

'Typical moyashi.' Kanda snorted.

'Well, time does not exist in the Lanes Between. Time never flows.' said Naruko. 'Our time only flows when we're within a World. Sure we're conscious of the hours that went by, but to our bodies, it never happened. So no worries about hunger, thirst or the toilet out here.' she told them. 'However, before we leave a world, I insist that you eat and do bathroom business so our hours trip here won't be a pain. Our time in the lanes, is frozen.'

They were horrified of the prospect.

'So basically...if we didn't do all three before traveling...' Kanda twitched. 'We're stuck in hours of discomfort?!'

'Yup. Even days. Or months.'

The three boys paled in horror.

'Well, we collected quite a fortune we can go shopping soon when we get to Traverse Town.'

'What's that?'

'It's a world that was born through scraps of destroyed worlds...its basically Refugee Haven for those who survived having their world destroyed.' said Naruko softly. 'It was born not long ago. Nine to ten years to be exact. That place was where Master started training me in Heartless Combat when I got the basics right. But we won't get to that yet.' Naruko giggled. 'We call it 'town' because that was what the entire world looks like. A town.' she said. 'King Mickey of Disney, our teacher Master Yen Sid and a wealthy rich merchant Scrooge McDuck has been supporting the world by giving money and dropping supplies and other things to help the survivors recover by gaining some sense of normalcy.' she said. 'Survivors also formed groups of 'families' to cope. But the town's existence is an eternal reminder of what they have lost. In a way, its a unique brand of hell. You'll understand when we get there and you look at the people around.'

'Its why we need more Keyblade Wielders to help restore things faster.' Naruko continued. 'The more Heartless we destroy, the sooner we can focus on restoration.'

'Oh...'

'Our shopping in Traverse Town will also be a great help actually, contributing to the world there. We can even buy a House in the first district.'

'Y-you mean...live in together?' Allen croaked out. They cannot comprehend living alone with a girl unsupervised...even if she's the youngest of them all.

Naruko was oblivious to their worries.

'Yup! Traditionally, Masters have three pupils at a time and then said pupils will have three of their own eventually but sometimes 'things happen'...I mean, Master only ever had King Mickey and myself and I have you three but now I have to take in a Fourth or probably more than that...'

'Well why not break norms and traditions and go for broke?' Lavi suggested as they spotted a light in the distance. 'Ah...light over there.'

Naruko looked but upon closer inspection...its her target.

'That's him!' Naruko gasped as she stepped hard on the pedal, going faster in order to get a boy just around her age and he was still holding his keyblade. 'Phew...even with Master's magic, traveling in the Lanes is still a bad idea without armor and the safety of a glider and gummi ships...'

'What happens if we're exposed to the darkness for so long?' Lavi asked her.

'Our bodies will slowly erode away and making our hearts more prone to darkness until we become Heartless!' Naruko shuddered. 'What can be worse than becoming a living mindless instinct of devouring and propagating and destroying in your wake?'

Well, the Exorcist Trio had no idea what to say about that as they rescued a young boy with huge yellow shoes so yellow it was a tacky eyesore.

'Urgh! Maybe we can do something about his shoes?!' Allen cried, covering his eyes. 'It's too bright! Garishly bright!'

'Ahaha...some worlds have a weird sense of fashion too!' Naruko laughed. 'Let's let him decide as everyone's tastes are different! What's stylish to others is an eyesore to us and that can go both ways!'

"Understatement!"

xxx

Traverse Town...

It was nighttime.

'Huh? It's nighttime here?' Lavi asked as they arrived on an empty area.

'Its always night here. The sun never shone not even once.' Naruko shrugged as Kanda carried the boy, being the biggest. 'Let's go find ourselves a house. Here, nobody worries about Real Estate, Taxes and shit. We can just take any unoccupied house we want and put a sign on it to claim it as ours.'

'Heee...gramps is probably busting his gut back home right now...traveling to other worlds...he'll kill to be in my shoes!' Lavi snickered.

'Well, I made them think we're just traveling in your world. Not like I can talk about this. That's a rule.' Naruko snorted. 'As Bookman I'm making an exception for the two of you. But nobody other than you five is to know of this. Am I clear?'

'Crystal~!' Lavi grinned.

'Well, not everyone can travel worlds after all.' said Kanda. 'Not to mention if the Noah got wind of that...' he cringed. 'Our jobs will be harder.'

They found a house they like eventually. They wanted a place with lots of room, and Naruko redecorated as usual into her sophisticated taste and put the boy to sleep on a bed on a spell before putting up a barrier...and went shopping.

'Wow...I've never seen food like these!' Allen gushed out as at the food markets for groceries...yeah. So many unknown tastes!'

'Well, I'll teach you boys how to cook too.' Naruko chuckled. 'This world has ahem, 'Interstellar Tastes'. Scrooge McDuck has vast farms in some other world containing fruits, vegetables, spices, herbs, mushrooms and seafood from worlds he's been to. But no matter what world, beef, chicken and pork stays the same.'

'Awww that's a letdown!' Lavi pouted. 'I was hoping for different meats too!' he complained.

'At least seafood's different.' Allen chuckled.

'Welp, pick what interests you guys.' said Naruko, 'I mastered the tastes of herbs and vegetables so I can adjust accordingly. And Allen, you're not a Parasitic anymore, just to remind you!' she quipped, looking at his big cart as opposed to their baskets.

'I forgot...but what's it like to have a normal stomach?' Allen wondered. He was wondering what its like to eat a big meal for one or two...because his normal was 'eat enough for 20' for all his life.

xxx

At home...

'Wakey wakey kiddo!' Lavi called out to the sleeping boy.

Sora groggily woke up to two older boys. Lavi and Allen. Kanda was downstairs, being roped into being the muscle to butcher meat as he was physically the strongest.

'W-who are you guys?' Sora gasped out. 'Where's Riku? Where's Kairi?!'

The two boys exchanged looks.

'Er kiddo, what's the last you remember?' Lavi asked Sora who thought about it...and shook.

'Its dark...all gone...'

'Sad to say, your world's a bust by how you feel.' said Lavi. 'We got only you and no one else.'

'But there's also a possibility that they just got lost and elsewhere. At least, that's what our teacher says.' said Allen. 'I'm Allen and he's Lavi! Our third guy downstairs is Kanda and the only girl in our group who's also gonna be our teacher is Naruko.'

'Oh...I'm Sora.' said Sora. 'Nice to meet you guys...I think.'

'You're in for a long lesson with us though.' said Allen. 'Now that you're a Keyblade Wielder.' he said, pointing at the key leaning on the wall. "Compared to Naruko's keyblade that one's kinda plain-looking..." he thought. "Then again..."

_**Flashback**_

_The Glider..._

_'It's so plain compared to yours!' Allen commented as they can only look, but not touch as she forbade them to. 'What part of this reflects this boy's heart?!'_

_'Yeah, I don't see any traits at all.' Lavi agreed._

_'Boring shit.' said Kanda in distaste._

_'That's not his to begin with.' Naruko sweatdropped. 'True Keyblades of Keybladers reflect the shape of their hearts. 'This one however plain it looks, is the Kingdom Key of the Realm of Light. How it came to him is a mystery but it awakened his own power as a Keyblade Wielder but as long as he has it, he really can't bring out what's truly his without some knowledge and training.'_

_'So is it strong?'_

_'It is...in the right hands. To those who possess great light in their hearts. The greater the light the greater its power. Finding such people is kinda hard and its bad to be both presumptuous and assuming without all facts.' said Naruko. 'As this boy is now, he can't gain its full potential but I gotta tell my teacher about this sometime soon. King Mickey was looking for this Key for years. It'll be a part of your lecture soon, so no rushing! I hate repeating stuff twice!'_

_**End Flashback**_

"Sooo...yeah."

Naruko had reported to her teacher about the Key and the old man was understandably surprised.

'For now, let him keep it until his own keyblade comes forth if it ever would.' he said. 'Let's hope that training doesn't go awry as long as its near you. Your first trial as a Keyblade Master is finding heirs, and raise them well while protecting them until they mature before their test comes.'

Suddenly, they smelled something really good...

'Wow...' Sora sniffed. 'That smells really good!'

'Dinner's almost ready huh? Yum!' Allen licked his lips, eager to look forward to what Naruko called 'Interstellar Cuisine as Traverse Market is VERY DIVERSE in foodstuff. They ran downstairs to see pots and pans simmering.

Sora's eyes fell on Naruko.

A girl just his age.

Their...teacher.

Eh...?

'Oh, looks like he's awake.' Naruko smiled. 'So what's your name?'

'I'm Sora.' said Sora. 'From Destiny Islands.'

'I see...its it's turn huh?' Naruko sighed somberly. 'I liked the Paopu Fruit too.'

'Paopu Fruit?' Lavi asked, curiosity pinging.

'Its this popular fruit in our islands.' said Sora with a sigh. 'Its yellow and star-shaped, tasting sweet-sour. They say if you share a Paopu with someone, your destinies become intertwined. Remain a part of each other's lives no matter what.'

'Its a romantic urban legend there.' said Naruko. 'I was hoping I'd get to share one with a person I'd love someday.' she moaned in dismay.

'Doesn't help that it takes ten years to ripen too.' Sora snorted. 'It's so rare boys are always on a race to pick one and share it with a girl they like.'

'Heee...'

'Well, dinner's almost ready so sit down!' Naruko told them as fifteen minutes later, dinner was served. Everyone each, has a bowl of fragrant vegetable soup and meaty stew. It's so fragrant its obviously delicious, and the smell making their knees weak!

'Wooooow!'

'I'm getting to eat foreign food~' Lavi drooled. 'What's this made of?!'

'Welp, we'll get to that later but first things first, important lessons after dinner and world cuisine can wait, patchy!' Lavi sweatdropped as Allen tried tasting the soup...

...he literally moaned in a noise that got them all blushing. Especially at how his face looked.

'What the hell, moyashi?!' Kanda sputtered, red-faced. 'What's with that sound?!'

'I felt really weird when he did that...' Sora croaked out, closing his legs tightly. 'I wonder why?' that got his company bar Allen paling in horror. This boy hasn't had The Talk yet!

'I-it's so good! It's so good!' Allen moaned in delight with such a lewd-looking face in deep blushing. 'It's so good I'm going crazy! Try it out guys!' Lavi and Kanda exchanged looks. Nervous looks while Sora ate his soup...

'Hyaaaa~'

Lavi and Kanda choked again.

'...get used to that.' Naruko whimpered. She realized she made such noises as a child and when she got 'the talk' when she started bleeding. And how awkward is _that_ now! 'Other world food is always delicious for us since aside from the food, we also taste the deliciousness of the world it came from, see? That's what makes us kinda unique. Normal people who can't wield Keyblades can't understand how we feel.'

'I can enjoy this!' Allen squealed in delight.

'Well Yuu-chan, looks like this is part of life from now on...' Lavi whimpered. 'Making Allen's face each time we eat...'

Kanda just looked annoyed and embarrassed to hell.

xxx

After a rather...sensual meal...

'Well, this is part of training too boys...' said Naruko as she washed the dishes and the boys in bliss on the dining table. 'We won't use this house much as we'll travel a lot.' she said.

'We'll travel a lot?' Sora asked her.

'It's part of our duties.' said Naruko. 'After we get formal lectures out of the way...we will travel to hone your bodies through training and nutrition. It is extremely important, that you remember all this by heart. If you slack off, you're dead meat when you need it most.' she warned them.

She then clapped her hands once, and instantly, there's a whiteboard with well-made drawings and writings, as she began her formal lecture.

The Three Realms.

The Worlds within said Realms and worlds that are Unexplored.

Lanes Between

Light and Darkness.

The Heart, The Soul, and The Body.

Heartless.

Nobodies.

Seven Princesses of Heart and their role in Existence itself...but nobody knows who and where the Seventh is!

Keyblades and Keyholes.

Magic.

Do's and Don'ts for the sake of Order and Secrecy.

WHY Chapter 11 happened.

'Well, these are our topics.' said Naruko. 'Questions can wait because it will be answered in time in my lectures, so listen carefully.' she told the four boys.

'But was there a history among all this?' Lavi asked her.

'Yes, there is...we'll get to that in Chapter 4, OK?' Naruko chuckled, pointing at the fourth topic. 'It'll take us at least a week to get to know these to heart. And on the seventh day at night...I will give an exam.' she said in her creepiest smile possible that promised pain. 'I expect a score of no lower than 98%.'

'Eep!' Allen and Sora squeaked while Kanda sputtered.

'98's the passing grade?' Lavi asked her.

'Yes. Because information is vital in our duties.' said Naruko. 'Forgetting something when you need it most is a nasty feeling.' she said. 'I hope for 100% but on first exams, the lowest is always 98%. That becomes 100% after a harrowing experience.' she said. 'Let's begin with Chapter 1.'

xxx

It took until midnight to finish about the Three Realms.

'That lesson took five hours.' Allen croaked out as they went upstairs to their rooms.

'It should.' Naruko quipped. 'That is just the beginning actually...when I said this lesson takes seven days...I mean it.' she said. 'Count the hours that doesn't include mealtimes and sleep times, you get exactly seven days' worth of lectures.'

'So starting at 6 am up to midnight...minus 3 hours for meals...is exactly 15 hours for lessons every day.' Lavi frowned. 'Then we have the uncounted hours for eat and sleep...and today we had 5 hours of lecture.' he mused as he did calculations. 'And a whole day is 24 hours which is understandably split-between.'

'Exactly.' Naruko nodded. '5 hours down, 163 hours more to go.'


	6. Reunion

Reunion

It took forever to meet the ending quota of 168 hours' worth of lessons. A total of one week.

Lessons were fun and not boring, since Naruko uses magic to make a point.

She can even clone herself because, 'Hey, how else can I make mealtimes on time while I'm talking here?'

Then came the dreaded exam.

98% was the passing score with the warning that 'Get it perfect or else!' hanging above their heads.

They barely succeeded somehow, but Lavi got a 100% in the exams.

'Hmm, its difficult to get a hundred percent!' Naruko mused admiringly upon handing back their test papers. 'To those who passed, I put in the correct answers and kindly read from time to time so you have gained 100% on your own eventually.'

'K~!' Allen and Sora chimed while Kanda just grunted.

'Nooow then...Kanda will forego the next step in favor of physical training of one year as he's already a swordsman.' Naruko said as she took out her Keyblade. 'Our weapons may be Keyblades but the way we fight is akin to that of swordsmen anyway so next in line, is Swordsmanship Training!' she created three fake keyblades with leather-wrapped handles. 'They're kinda heavy but it's to train you to get accustomed to it. The basics of two-handed and one-handed wielding...and you will practice all techniques 500 times per technique with proper footwork. For about two months, rinse and repeat.'

'EHHHH?!' Allen, Lavi and Sora squawked.

'You have to as you guys aren't accustomed to swordsmanship and we use keyblades like swords!' Naruko quipped. 'Oh, and do take note that those Training Keyblades weigh 7kg each!'

'WHAT?!'

'Have fun guys!' Naruko smiled beatifically at their looks of despair. 'I will be leaving my clones to do the chores and two more for training supervision. I will be finding an ideal world for training purposes as well. Oh, and the clones WILL make sure you did as I told you or I'll be mad!' she warned them.

'Sooo what will Kanda be doing?' Allen asked her as they looked at Kanda.

'You morons will be doing what I'm doing later.' Kanda grunted. 'Physical conditioning while strapped to 90-fucking-kg weights.' that got them even more horrified.

'WHAAAAAT?!'

'Well, that much, Kanda can handle when I assessed him.' Naruko smiled. 'I'll assess your body after two months and then I'll put in appropriate weight classes just so you can train without breaking your backs. Buh-bye!' and she left them.

'...we're dead aren't we?' Allen whimpered.

'Double-dead.' Sora choked out.

'If we're still alive when she gets back it'll be a dang miracle.' Lavi mock-sniffled.

'Quit being pansies and just do it!' Nea grunted, startling Sora at the switch. 'Remember what's at stake for us when we go back home someday!'

'Welp, there's that.' said Lavi with a sigh.

'What happened back in your world though?' Sora asked curiously.

'Well...we're at war back home kid.' Nea scowled. 'Naruko who arrived in our world, chose these guys as her heirs, but she'll go looking for more after she trains you guys. The more Keybladers to protect, the better.'

'What about you then?'

'Well, since Allen and I share a body, and considering the situation, I can only come out occasionally unless he's in dire danger. I'm a better fighter than you lot after all.' said Nea. 'Work hard boys and I'll show you what I mean when Naruko gets back.' and he switched back.

'...I really have to learn how to see things through his eyes when he takes over.' Allen groaned. 'Blacking out is so strange...'

'...who is that guy?'

'His/my uncle.' the Exorcists chorused.

'My uncle I didn't know I had died some years back and reincarnated as me but he refused to merge to avoid killing me.' said Allen. 'By that, I mean erasing my own personality and consciousness to take over my body and he doesn't want that so he remains separate. I wanted to meet him sometime but I haven't gotten to know two-way communication yet.' he explained.

Allen and Nea were no typical Noah.

Noahs when they reincarnate as humans when there is a vacancy within the Family, a gene within a regular human, called the Noah Gene, awakens, turning that human into a Noah and causing them to fall under the influence of his hatred and memories stored within their blood. At their greatest, the Noah Family will have fourteen members, including the Earl of Millennium who leads them. When one of the members dies, an indeterminate amount of time later the same Noah will awaken in a new human, though under a new human name and a new human mindset. When a Noah reawakens his body is reborn down to his cells, making them superhumans. They then age slower and keep young bodies for a long time.

Nea had been 38 years old, but his body remained in his early twenties, not aging a day since then while his twin started having signs of age.

When the Noah finally awakens, the pain stops and the Noah sees a 7000 years old truth and is revealed 'the world as he really is'. Depending on the memory the human seems to be able to refrain the memory and prevent it from taking over while keeping their original personality. They are however, influenced through familial bonds and memories that upon awakening, they recognize and care for each other as siblings, even though they never met the other before, but the Noah Memory will cause familial empathy, recognition, etc that humans who are once strangers instantly become 'part of the family'.

It was what Road told Nea when he awakened as an anomaly of the clan and Nea in turn told his twin brother Mana to cover for him with good reason.

Allen and Nea weren't like that. Nea reincarnated literally, not as a 'mere memory' as he puts it to the Exorcists and Naruko. He was picky with his hosts.

Had his host been some scumbag, he wouldn't have hesitated in 'finishing them off' and claim the body as his bodysuit but had they been a good person or a family member, he would remain 'a split personality', hidden to watch over their host, hiding his presence to protect them from the clan. Nea sure as hell wanted nothing to do with them.

xxx

Naruko explored the Princess Worlds at full speed.

The current Princesses have yet to use their powers so they're not replaced yet. So the statuses have been the same for a decade despite being used once to forge the X-Blade.

Alice has gone missing.

So did Cinderella, Snow White, and Aurora.

"Shit..." Naruko swore as she checked on Jasmine while wearing a black coat.

Jafar and Maleficent have been looking for Jasmine who was on the run in Agrabah. Being a ninja, it was easy to find her.

'Hello!'

'Eek!' Jasmine squeaked as Naruko appeared before her and took her away, hiding her in the Cave of Wonders. 'Uhm, who are you?'

'Let's just say I'm your savior.' Naruko grinned as she gave Jasmine a bracelet. 'Wear this. Upon wearing this, this can conceal you from those who wants to hurt you and take you away from home. Focus on those wishes to this bracelet. When it turns gold in color, it is safe for you to return home, and Jafar can never see you no matter what method he uses. Do NOT take it off. Once it's off, he'll instantly find you.'

'Alright...h-he's a sorcerer, I can see that happening, but I'm worried about father.' said Jasmine.

'Your father can see you, so you'll have to stay with a friend in the city.'

'Can others see this though?'

'Nope, as a precaution. It's shiny and gold...tempting to sell for money, no? We can't make it that easy.' Naruko snorted. 'Remember. Good people can see you. Bad people cannot and they will only see an old hag if they see you. You'll have to remain disguised physically though.' and Jasmine was given a travel cloak. 'Jafar is a difficult enemy. Your safety is top priority as without you, he can't take over Agrabah.'

'Right...Aladdin is also looking for a mystical lamp that can summon a Genie to help us.' said Jasmine softly. 'He should be here somewhere but this place is dangerous...bandits have been known to show up here for treasure.'

'Right...back to the city we go I guess...'

xxx

She checked on Belle next. She was also gone.

"So two free princesses out of seven. And the seventh is still up in the air...dang." Naruko sighed as she sent a report to her teacher using magic.

She sought a world where she can train the boys.

She found one...in a world surrounded by freaking food planets! What the hell?!

'This district...is doggone weird...' Naruko sweatdropped. 'But...this world is so full of light...its amazing!' she smiled. 'I better see what kind of world this is that its so bright that the darkness within is very few.' and she eagerly went in to scope out its culture...

...and her mind literally went in a whirl.

xxx

Weeks later...

Naruko returned home to Traverse Town on time.

'Alright guys! We're leaving Traverse Town!' Naruko chimed. 'I found us a really deliciously-neat world to train in!'

'Deliciously-neat world?' Allen piped up excitedly.

'Yes!' Naruko beamed. 'If you think the food here is good, wait till we get there! Food there is even more delicious!'

'SERIOUSLY?!'

'Nutrition is important in training guys! I sought out a world that can get us what we need.' said Naruko. 'Its also a world deep within the Realm of Light that Heartless literally doesn't and cannot exist there. Even if we Keybladers are homing beacons, they sure as hell can't survive there.' she snorted. 'Let's do some clothes shopping before we leave.'

And so...

Second District...

It was empty and no life within. And dark.

'This place is kinda empty.' Allen frowned. 'Compared to the First.'

'With good reason.' said Naruko airily as Heartless showed up.

'Yeow!' Lavi yelped as they summoned their weapons as they couldn't summon Keyblades yet. Only Naruko and Sora has one.

'This is it!' Kanda growled as they got ready.

'Innocence Activate!' Lavi's tiny hammer became huge enough to be usable. Kanda had to deal with his blood coming out of stigmata wounds on his arms to create his sword, and Allen could easily summon his Crowned Clown as an Armor-Equipment Type and he could summon his sword that was once his left arm, now just 'strips' his left arm armor to make it.

Once they made quick work of the Heartless and gathered munny left behind, going to the clothing shop...was NOT easy.

'Jeez, I can't imagine the folks doing their shopping here...' Lavi shuddered.

'Yes...this is why a group of Vigilantes arrange for bi-annual escorting of the Mad Hatter to the First District with his wares to sell his clothes. They also supply the guy with food and materials weekly as part of their jobs.' Naruko explained. 'The poor guy couldn't live in the First District for reasons known only to him even though it's safe there, but Yuffie thinks he may be a loner and can't bear to be around too much people for long.'

'That definitely isn't easy.' Sora frowned. 'I can't imagine living alone.'

'Some people are like that...there are those who can live alone...and those who can't live alone.' Lavi told him.

'Welp, on our way to shop is full of this crap, let's march on!' Naruko chirped cheerfully. 'Think of this as your debut and first Heartless beating!'

'Sora?' they froze at the new boyish voice as they turned to see a silver-haired boy with vivid blue-green eyes. He was muscular unlike Sora, wearing a yellow top with black crossed straps, blue baggy trousers that ballooned by the bottom, and blue shoes. He also wore black gloves.

The Exorcists cringed.

"Does Destiny Islands have crappy fashion senses?!"

'Riku!' Sora cried in delight as he rushed to hug Riku, 'I thought I'm the only one for weeks! Our world is all gone!'

'Sora...' Riku chuckled at the wailing boy. 'And who're these guys?' he asked, looking at the older boys and lone girl.

'They kinda took me in.' said Sora. 'I can't go around without training or I'm a goner...you should join us!' he said insistently. 'We're on a training trip under our teacher as soon as we buy new clothes!'

'Huh? But I don't see an adult...'

'Excuse you, I'M the teacher!' Naruko huffed, doing an armfold.

'Huh?!'

'Age doesn't exactly mean competence...Riku, was it?' Naruko told him. 'And older doesn't exactly mean wiser either. What defines maturity, is one's experience with life and lessons learned that makes one a better, stronger person wiser with life. Wanna join us for training?'

'She's a rough taskmaster, let me tell you.' Sora shuddered. 'These two months were pure hell!'

'Awww its worth it anyway.' Naruko snorted. 'Let's go!'

Riku joined the party with Sora sticking close by. Hugging his arm even.

'Jeez Sora, its not like I'll disappear.'

'Excuse you, Mr. Who-Vanished-in-Darkness!' Sora grumbled as Naruko and the Exorcists subtly glanced at Riku from Sora's outburst. 'You might disappear on me again!' he said fretfully. 'I'm not letting you go this time! Once we get stronger against the Heartless we're finding Kairi! Hopefully she's just around somehow...'

'Well, Riku appears to have a strong heart to survive the destruction of your world.' said Allen. 'You can only pray Kairi also has a strong heart to survive that and be in some other world doing well.'

'...'

xxx

Mad Hatter's Clothing Shop...

'Welcome, to my boutique!' the Mad Hatter greeted jovially. 'How can I assist you today?'

'Dress up these guys stylishly, but still functional and durable enough for fighting monsters and forest travels and new underwear.' Naruko instructed. 'And I want ten spare outfits with accessories to match for all of us.'

'Of course madam! Right this way for measurements everyone! Ladies first, so down to your underwear!'

'EHHHHHH?!' the boys cried as Naruko casually stripped. 'NARUKO!' they cried to their horror while Riku who has yet to learn her name, can only gape in shock.

'Aren't you embarrassed one bit?!' Nea howled in dismay.

'Hey, in fighting clothing damage happens, and considering what world I came from, we ladies learned not to care about modesty and embarrassment.' said Naruko as she was getting measured by the tailor. 'Because we like living more after all and enemies are fond of using gender and modesty against us, so we trained not to care and still beat their ass. My Master wasn't too happy about what I've known for ages either and reluctantly admitted its important to survive more than one's embarrassment.'

'Excuse us for being raised in a conservative world.' Lavi squeaked as he felt they saw too much...

...and they're just as shy for being seen down to their underwear by their teacher too.

Once measured, the Mad Hatter began dressing them all, taking fabrics of different types and colors, and magically made clothes...and shoes...and accessories.

'That'd be 89.000 munny.' Naruko paid up by unloading nearly all their finances.

'Our clothes are that expensive?' Allen choked in horror.

'Duh. Clothes with magical treatments made for battle is worth that.' said Naruko. 'Wear your new clothes now as where we're going...your current outfits will NOT survive, let me tell you.' she said, already wearing one of her new clothes which was a pink dress with white trimming and frills with decorative buttons, and a pair of brown boots. Simple, but functional. 'Teach these guys how to match their outfits in many ways before we can go.' she instructed the Mad Hatter who promptly went on a fashion lecture about their new sets of clothes and shoes.

xxx

'I never dreamed a Keyblade can become...a _transport_.' Riku gawked as they were now inside Naruko's Glider with an additional seat.

'Well, its how we get around.' said Allen. 'It's also Sora's first time seeing this as he was asleep the whole time when we saved him, floating in darkness not far from Traverse Town.'

'Oh...I didn't know I had been in here before.' Sora commented as they left Traverse Town. 'Naruko's a Keyblade Master so she could do this with her Keyblade...we're all learning under her as her heirs.'

'...In your hand, take this key.' Riku recited. 'So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking...its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love.'

'Wha-?!' Sora gawked. 'You met a Master?!'

He and the older boys have known those words when Naruko officially Bequeathed the Keyblade to them with that Rite.

'Didn't know that...but I met a guy back when we were kids. That was ten years ago.' said Riku. 'He made me hold his Keyblade while telling me those words.'

'What is he like?' Naruko asked him, interested.

'Tall guy, young adult.' said Riku. 'Black shirt, some armor and a long brown skirt.'

Naruko knew just one man with that description.

'You met Terra. But unfortunately he went missing.' Naruko shook her head. 'You being his heir, its his job to train you but that's not feasible. I'll take you on in his stead.'

'Missing?' Riku frowned. 'Train me?'

'He was deceived and betrayed by someone he thought he could trust...and was swallowed by darkness.' said Naruko bitterly. 'He saved my life as a child and gave me a future I knew I wouldn't get in my world where I knew nothing but hurt and pain I definitely didn't deserve. I've been looking for him since I earned my Mark of Mastery but no such luck. That traitor did a darn good job. Ten years of being trapped in darkness...I can't imagine what its like and how long he's suffering no thanks to that man.' she growled. 'Not even Master Yen Sid and King Mickey could find him and they're far more stronger than I am.'

That bit about her history surprised the boys.

'Wow...what's your world like?' Lavi asked her.

'A world where children become soldiers at a young age. The youngest being 12 but in times of war, 7 or 8.' jaws dropped. 'Training was such that made it possible. Wars can happen for the pettiest of reasons. Alliances are near worthless as the paper written on. Peace my ass when in reality its a state of Cold War waiting for the other shoe to drop, and all hell will break loose. I'm just glad I'm out of there. Children there would be lucky to grow up to adulthood. Most never live past thirteen.'

'Oh my god...' Allen shook. 'That's horrible!'

'We're child soldiers too, morons.' Kanda scoffed. 'Being a Keyblade Wielder is no different. Only, instead of fighting for a faction, we are neutral, working to protect the world from Darkness.'

'Haha, that's true too!' Naruko giggled. 'Trained since little, and debuting when we're strong enough to do our jobs. Well, someone has to do it because we can't wait for willing volunteers to come out...and sometimes, destiny chooses for us.'


	7. Food Paradise

Food Paradise

On the way to Naruko's 'ideal' training ground, she passed by a system wherein they dropped by first.

They appeared in an alley. In an Alternate Universe of what could have been and what should never have happened, unknown to them.

'Er, what's this place?' Kanda frowned.

'I'm about to save a light that's about to get snuffed out.' Naruko swore. 'I have been looking for strong, pure hearts as heirs who can withstand our jobs. 'Ideally, one per world but I have the luck of finding more somehow.' and she outstretched her arms in a catching motion and to their shock, she caught a young boy as old as her and Sora. 'Kindly tell us why you tried suicide just now?'

'W-who are you?' the fluffy-haired, doe-eyed teen croaked out.

'Your saviors.' said Kanda flatly. 'Oi Naruko, where the hell are we?'

'This is a place where people with superpowers are normal...but sadly they got way too full of themselves...and this boy is the result of that.' said Naruko, looking at the boy with a broken expression with a sympathetic expression of her own. 'He's an unfortunate soul who was a 'have not'. He was born Quirkless.' the boy flinched horribly.

'Quirkless?' Allen blinked.

'People's superpowers in this world are called Quirks. A trait needed to become a Hero.' said Naruko. 'However, this society is effectively cut in half. Heroes and Villains. But for Quirkless people...their lives are pure hell from discrimination by others until eventually...enough is enough. They cannot be called Heroes...they who give hope are the true Heroes while **they who drive people to despair, are the true Villains and this society has plenty of such filth**.' she stated so coldly that the boys felt a chill down their spines. 'Boy, where is your parents? Would you like training without unfair Discrimination?' she asked while putting him down.

He was in his socks.

'I-is that even possible?' the boy choked out.

'Yeah. I had nothing to begin with either but we're getting stronger and better!' Sora chimed.

'Same goes for us. Just that you can't complain because when Naruko trains people, she darn means it.' said Lavi sheepishly. 'My shoulders are still sore to this day!'

'I wanted to be a Hero...I really do.' said the boy. 'I wanted to be like All-Might. But...'

'But...?'

'I can already guess.' Naruko sighed. 'He's been stepped on all over. His heart and soul. The dark filth of this society has snuffed out light and hope within him. Lavi, go get his shoes from above. This alley's dirty and he's wearing white socks.'

'OK!' Lavi rode his hammer to go up to get a pair of shoes.

'Uhm...you're not gonna tell my mom are you?'

'I have to.' came Naruko's blunt words that made the boy flinch. 'But first let me ask you before that...does your mother love you despite what you are, or is she another garbage of society?' she asked him.

'Mom's not garbage!' the boy cried defensively. 'She was the only one there for me! It was us against the world!'

'Then...why leave her by taking your life, your only supporter? Do you want to waste it all? That its all for nothing?' the boy gasped. 'Kid, in this world, people who truly loves you and cares for you are worth more than their weight in gold, than fake friends who stick around until you're of no use to them anymore or became a boring companion. Come on, we're talking to your mom so lead us home.'

'Uhm, OK...'

The boys who listened to how Naruko handled the boy can only stare in awe of her.

'..._that's_ your teacher?' Riku croaked out, wide-eyed. He was starting to have a great respect for her.

'Yup. Cool huh?' Sora asked him.

xxx

In an apartment...

Inko wasn't too happy that her son was driven to despair enough to think of suicide she burst into tears while hugging her son.

It was awkward of them to be in there, in such a scene.

'How can I ever thank you?' Inko blubbered out. 'He's all I have...ever since my husband left us.'

The reason why was fairly obvious.

'You thanked us enough by not being among the garbage of this world...that you see things differently that your son could proudly say he only has you.' said Naruko. 'So Madam, we are here to offer your son an opportunity. One he will never gain as long as he stays here.' she said.

'Oh...he's currently in his third year in Junior High school.' said Inko. 'He has to prepare for the Entrance Exams to U.A High School to apply to be a Hero as he wanted. He may not have a Quirk but he has an incredible mind to make up for it!'

'Incredible mind alone will not be enough, I'm afraid...we will give him what he lacks.' said Naruko. 'But first...' she used Henge to transform into her adult form. 'We make arrangements with his current school. So he has schoolwork to finish while with us for ten months.'

'Very well.' Inko smiled. 'If only for my son, I'll do it.'

However, going to school opened up more than a can of worms...that Naruko caused enough havoc and mayhem to attract the law with good reason.

xxx

Police Station...

'I cannot believe this all happened, madam, Naruko.' said the Superintendent in dismay as they had to arrest a large number of faculty and the principal of a school for being in on an Extortion Conspiracy on families with Quirkless Children. 'This might be happening in other schools too. We will return the money after calculating all the charges from the school computers and we will crack down on other schools in this country.'

'See that you do, for these garbage drove a student to suicide and extorting his mother unfairly just because they could.' said Naruko coolly. 'They're effectively raising Villains who ironically wanted to be Heroes. With personalities like that? Don't fuck with me.' she scoffed. 'Villains drive people to despair. Heroes inspire hope and admiration. You might want to do a character test on students who truly deserve to be called a Hero instead of letting Villains in U.A. Though that might cut down on enrollment rates. Haha...oh, and do something about the Media, please.' she griped as they were the subject of Camera Flashes. 'The Midoriyas do not need a media circus on themselves.'

'But we can use them as an Example, but withholding their identities of course.' said the Officer. They had to deal with the Media, giving out Interviews.

xxx

Sunset...

'Mom, what took you guys so long?' Izuku asked the two who came home.

'The reason why will be on the news soon. Hahaha...' Naruko chuckled. 'But rest assured we sorted everything out, so are you ready for a ten month training trip, kiddo? We're leaving a.s.a.p! So pack some clothes. Just three changes for now and we'll get going.'

'Uhm, OK! Uhm, mom...I'll be back in ten months, OK?' said Izuku nervously.

'Of course dear.' Inko hugged her son. 'Hard work always wins. You know that better than anyone in this world. And don't trouble your teachers, OK?'

'Yes mom!' and Izuku ran off.

'Well, while I'm curious on what the news is about, we really gotta go.' said Lavi.

They got six people onboard now...heading for...

'Am I seeing what I'm seeing?!' Allen swooned in delight as to Izuku's disbelief, he had been NOT to Outer Space but something else entirely that they ended up in a place where planets are FOOD. And instead of Heartless, its creatures around!

'You're seeing it alright.' Naruko snorted. 'This dimension is Food Paradise. This is where we will train.'

'F-Food Paradise?' Izuku croaked out.

'Exactly!' Naruko grinned. 'The food here is insanely nutritious that it will bring out the full fruit of training. Not to mention the people here cared only for food and seeking new tastes. Because of that, crime is virtually, nearly non-existent. Sure there are people with super-powers here too but considering what's required to have and medically treat it, its not worth having it.' she snorted. 'But instead of evildoers, these people with super-powers called Gourmet Hunters hunt ingredients, and they sell it to Gourmet Wholesale for a living. A job anyone can do and an easy way to make a living. So crime has no excuse to exist here unless some morons took in illegal stuff banned by law. Food that has drug-like effects exist here and merely possessing one is already a crime due to health dangers.'

'So how does this world deal with Food Crooks?' Lavi snorted as they began landing.

'A Full Course of punishment depending on the crime and there are only eight crimes relating to food.' Naruko snorted as she enjoyed their incredulous expressions. 'The prison operates under the philosophy that in a world where to eat is the greatest joy, to not eat is the greatest sorrow. This is represented by the numerous levels of the prison, each with its own unique food depriving punishment to make the criminals feel true pain and the deeper the level is the more cruel the punishment is. It is possible for a prisoner to head down a level, but not possible for him or her to go up a level. When going down a level it can be of their own choosing as well.'

'I have no idea what the scope of food-related crimes are, but I DO know the punishments...Level 1 means they're sensory deprived of a sense of taste of their favorite sense. Level 2 means you're fed disgusting soups with just as nasty smells. Level 3 means you're only allowed water. Level 4 you're not allowed food and water. Level 5 is Solitary Confinement or Death Sentence. Level 6 is you're literally cut to death. Level 7 you're boiled to death. Level 8 you're burned alive but if you survived that, you're dropped down below to a forest full of hungry beasts.'

'W-wow...' Allen shivered. 'By any chance do you have books about what NOT to do down there?' he asked Naruko nervously.

'Of course! Who d'you think I am?'

And so...Western Continent...

'Here we are!' Naruko landed on a clearing. 'I will be in charge of getting food while you guys do nothing but train. We are in a safe place in a hostile but edible continent. I will be leaving clones to supervise you while I hunt and cook food.'

'Y-you mean what's surrounding us is edible?' Allen asked happily.

'Yup, and we'll be eating healthy while we're at it!' Naruko grinned. 'See this giant vine?'

'No kidding, it's so huge it reaches to the sky!' Riku gasped out as they looked up.

'Up there is where Vegetable Sky is. A land insanely fertile vegetables so beautiful and nutritiously-delicious can be found there.' said Naruko. 'Their effects are powerful in the human body merely eating them is enough to heal even the slightest malnutrition and giving our cells what it needs to develop and grow.' she said. 'We'll begin after we set up camp!'

xxx

Riku was originally going to see if Sora indeed, abandoned him and Kairi on Maleficent's claims.

He didn't.

Sora was taken in by Naruko and her trainees to be her heirs to the Keyblade in hopes he'd be strong enough to travel on his own to find them.

She takes in anyone she sees has a 'pure, strong heart' to protect the worlds against darkness as 'the more Keybladers on the side of good the better'.

However, Izuku, due to his wishes, will not be a Keyblade Wielder but trained in combat and magic.

'A Keyblade in a society like his? Get real...poor guy will be a Villain Target for sure.' Naruko shook her head. 'He will never leave his mother and his dreams. Ideal Keyblader he may be, his society with a Keyblade in it will cause destruction in his world so sorcery is far safer as well as combat skills.'

And she did just that...

All of them grinded down to the ground, quite literally by their clone trainers...and Naruko would come back with food she cooks. And they have to eat it all up while casting a spell on their stomachs to activate 'Digestive Healing'. Digesting food and absorbing nutrients gained so fast in order to heal and physically develop better.

Training-from-hell enabled camaraderie to develop between them since, well...all of them suffered, dang it. But the fruits indeed bore through.

Allen's hobby was reading the book Naruko purchased in their downtime. The Gourmet Book of Ingredients.

But after two months passed by...

'Alright boys!' Naruko had the Exorcists line up before her. 'I can sense your Keyblades' birth deep within you. I will now take them out but you MUST remember the feeling of when the Keyblade comes out as you must imagine that every time as a medium to summon your Keyblades. This is the crucial part.'

'This is so exciting, I wonder what their Keyblades look like?' Izuku wondered aloud.

'Allen, you first.' Allen nodded as Naruko held out her hand towards him...however, even she looked surprised as Allen...has two Keyblades. One pure-white one and the other, pure black with dark violet accents. The white one was inspired with Crown Clown as its appearance, while the black one is very wickedly-sophisticated in appearance no words can describe. They keychains are also different. The keychain of Allen's keyblade was a white feathery fluff, while the black one was a stigmata.

'Two?!' Lavi sputtered.

'Its because the black one belongs to Nea.' said Naruko. 'Allen and Nea sharing one body effectively enables both of them to dual-wield these keyblades if they so choose. Next, Kanda.' she went to Kanda to take out his keyblade.

It was...blue ombreing to black. Clearly a double-edged sword in appearance in the shaft, with the teeth looking like sword tips. The guard was closed wings and the handle has a criss-crossed grip wrapping. The keychain was the rose cross of the Order.

'Finally, Lavi.' Lavi's keyblade was easily...the biggest. It was 'very mechanical' in appearance in colors of silver, gray and black, with the keychain being...bookman earrings.

'Mine is so huge, can I even use this thing?' Lavi sweatdropped as he took his keyblade from Naruko.

'Don't worry, Keyblades are weightless.' Sora said. 'Size doesn't matter. You can use it easy-peasy!'

'Now then, your next task is to create a fighting style that will give you an easy time with the Keyblade.' Naruko instructed them. 'With a catch of course!' the four Keybladers found themselves heavily weighted.

"NOT AGAIN!"

'Somehow I feel worry for them...' Izuku sweatdropped.

'Riku...your Keyblade cannot be born yet.' Naruko told Riku.

'What? Why?' Riku sputtered out. 'I'm an heir aren't I?!'

'Indeed, but your heart weakened at some point in your life. And you have been saturated in darkness but being in this world is slowly washing it off you.' Naruko told him to his surprise. 'For your Keyblade to be born, you must rediscover yourself and why your heart is strong that you were able to be Terra's heir. Once you rediscover what you have lost and how to overcome what made you weak, it will be born. You know yourself the best, so do some soul-searching while training with Izuku.'

Riku wasn't too happy but reluctantly nodded.

'Know thyself well and banish the clouds in your heart for your Keyblade to come back to you.' Naruko told him. 'You must remember, and resolve to go through what made you chosen. That was when the light in your heart is at its strongest that attracted the Keyblade to you, and let go of the darkness in your heart that made you weak. We who are residents in the Realm of Light weaken when affected by darkness. Remember that, Riku.'

'Right...what _made_ me weak in my heart?' Riku wondered in utter dismay of himself.

'Only you yourself would know your weaknesses...nobody here can help you with that, you know.' said Naruko somberly. 'Consider this as a Test of the Heart. I will know if you succeed if I sense a Birth, so focus on honing your body for now as I asked of all my students.' and she went back to Izuku to focus on him.

She had been training him in magic and taijutsu, and acrobatics all the while honing his body.

'So Izuku, what do you think of our training so far?' Naruko asked him.

'Its all too surreal...Keyblades, Magic, Other Worlds...and getting a chance to become a hero of my own right.' said Izuku shakily. 'But what magic should I focus on in my career as a Hero without giving away I know magic? If I'm exposed, I'll be made to answer questions I can't answer!' he choked out.

'Sou ne...that is indeed, quite bad...and our best excuse is the Emitter-Type.' Naruko quipped. 'Superhuman Abilities aside, why not Alchemy?'

'Alchemy?' Izuku blinked.

'The ability to control Matter down to the molecular level by a touch. Its the best excuse we can come up with.' Naruko chuckled. 'You can even apply Alchemy to healing by knowing how it scientifically works when in reality, that's just an excuse to the media and in truth, you're using Cure Arts!' she cackled mischievously. 'But being an Alchemist, you must be doggone creative and constantly think outside the box. An Alchemist's sole failure is when they lose their creativity and if they didn't study enough. Being an Alchemist is Constant Study of known materials.'

'Hai, sensei!'

'When you go home in a couple months, study study study.' said Naruko strongly. 'So these ten months are dedicated to three things: your combat skills, magic skills and your schoolwork.'

Izuku paused.

Then he looked horrified.

'I FORGOT!' Izuku howled, causing massive distraction to his fellow students.

xxx

5th month into training...

'OK fellas! We will now climb Vegetable Sky~!' Naruko chimed. 'Your task is to Rinse and Repeat!'

'Huh?' she earned incredulous looks.

'Vegetables have high fiber content, not just nutrition.' Izuku mused. 'Since the vegetables here are _supernatural_ in nature...that'd mean we need a lot of Toilet Paper, sensei!' he cried to Naruko. 'Each time we eat, we'll crap a lot!' that made the other boys freeze as they caught up to what he implied. 'This is basically Detox Treatment!'

'Exactly!' Naruko winked with a Thumbs-Up. 'That's what we'll do up there before we go Ingredient Hunting!'

Up in Vegetable Sky...it's indeed, Vegetable Paradise.

'I'm in heaven~' Allen squealed in delight, his eyes so bright and child-like in wonder.

'Only you beansprout, only you.' Kanda snarked.

'Hey! I'll have you know I grew some inches because of all this superfood we're eating!' Allen sputtered out as they ate their way with their stomachs sporting a magic spell for absorption and development.

'Maa maa...' said Riku sheepishly. 'He DID grow.'

'Hey!'

'Well, all veggies here can be safely eaten raw but you can use magic to steam them if you like.' said Naruko. 'Let the eating begin! And do NOT go near the clouds or you'll fall as well as have the decency of doing the deed AWAY from the food!' she reminded them. 'Lastly, when the magic gives you a signal, that means you're in nutritionally top shape regarding veggies which means 'stop eating this' until you can't eat any more.'

'SCRAMBLE!' and the boys split up to head for what they want to eat...after getting toilet paper from Naruko.

'Well, I'll go do some eating myself.' Naruko chuckled as she went to get eating and healing.

After healing as well as great tummy aches and healing...the effects are amazing.

Their skin and hair look and feel amazing, and they never felt so good inside them. They felt CLEAN!

'Well, we've left behind a huge mess.' said Allen as they left Vegetable Sky on the Glider. 'Is it OK?'

'It's OK. Our mess will just be fertilizer to contribute to the ecosystem, it's veeeery OK!' Naruko chimed. 'Next on our menu, is seafood! Hunt and Eat in specific locations, use magic to harvest it in accordance to methods in the book and then we eat it! Grilled? Hotpot? Steamed? Baked? Fried? So many stuff to do!'

Izuku was thus the last to grow some inches.

After seafood, was meat, freshwater fare and others.

Hunting this and that proved to be great training...and Riku overcame his issues that his Keyblade was born. It was a very...dark-oriented keyblade, however.

Once they were at the prime of health...they all went back to the 'contaminated worlds' as Naruko called it.

'I'm going to miss that place...' Allen whimpered. 'I know! If I can create a Glider, I'll definitely go back there for sure! I'll live there permanently!' Allen swore as they left Food Paradise.

'Yeah, that world is so much fun to live in.' Izuku agreed. 'Who'd ever thought getting food would be so much fun? No wonder they're food-obsessed!'

'No kidding...but hey, I like how I look.' Riku grinned as they appreciated their fully-sculpted bodies.

'That's great and all but we're darn cramped in here!' Allen complained. Sure they're tall, slim and slender but sculpted and strong, sitting down is now UNCOMFORTABLE. 'Naruko do something!'

'Like I can while driving?!' Naruko sputtered out.

'So where are we going next?' Riku asked her.

'We'll now begin cleaning up worlds off of Heartless after we take home Izuku.' said Naruko. 'I made sure we had days to spare so he'll make it in time for his Entrance Exams in U.A Academy. The last thing I want is for enemies to know of Izuku and his world. It'd be easy for them to destroy World Order had they known what you know.'

'I hope I make it, I worked hard on this.' said Izuku.

'Awww put your mind to it and you can do it!' Sora reassured him. 'I didn't know I can do some stuff until she's finished with us!'

'Just don't forget our alibi and we're a-ok.' said Naruko.

'R-right...'


	8. First Order

First Order: Graduation, Scolding and Treatment

After dropping off Izuku home...

They had to use magic to adjust their clothes' sizes just so they don't have to buy clothes again! Expensive!

They stayed in Traverse Town to train in its districts.

'Alright everyone! You mastered how to fight as a Keyblader!' Naruko told the boys. 'Your final training before your debut is we'll clean up Traverse Town, and find its Keyhole to close this world away from the Heartless! We can come and go but they sure as hell can't!' she said. 'Onward to the Infested Districts!'

And so they went...to deal with nonstop Heartless swarming towards them.

'Dang, they're creepy...and they literally come out of nowhere!' Lavi gasped out as the boys fought off the Heartless while Naruko watched from afar, only moving to defend herself and that, was it.

And it took a whole day for the Second District to run out of Heartless.

'Good job guys!' Naruko smiled. 'Third District is next.'

'EHHHH?!'

'Our battles never stop until Heartless run out in an area. None of us have a choice but to clear them out to protect the people.' said Naruko. 'We clean up Traverse Town so we can find this world's Keyhole...and I'll have you guys take turns sealing worlds away as experience. We'll start with Lavi. He'll be the one to seal this world when we find the darn thing.'

'Right...'

Soooo yes. It was a rather harrowing experience not to mention the Exorcists learned the hard way why Naruko was so fast in clearing out Level 3s...due to Heartless Mob-Rush Mentality, you'd be forced to move as fast as possible lest you lose your heart to the creatures. They had to force their bodies to move real fast.

Then they went Keyhole Hunting...

...and it was so hidden they found it by ACCIDENT, and it was guarded by two huge Heartless monsters by the fountain in the First District.

'Have fun boys! This is your final exam before we officially start working~!' Naruko called out.

'Aren't you gonna help out?!' Allen wailed desperately.

'Hey, I cleaned up four worlds before I went Heir-Hunting!' came the all-too-cheerful reply.

'That means we deal with this shit ourselves.' Kanda forced a smile on himself. These guys are tougher than the giant idiots in Edo...they're just stupid magic metal with trapped souls inside. Heartless are more durable because 'mind makes it real'. Heartless can imagine themselves stronger based on the darkness of their hearts which was why it takes a strong heart to treat them like they can treat akuma back home. Even the weakest Heartless, the Shadow, needed a few whacks before they're dead while Naruko just needed 'a mere wave' of her Keyblade and they're dead.

And its not easy to have a strong heart, Naruko would tell them. One would need 'serious soul searching, determination and resolve' to have a strong heart.

'Have fun, she says...' Riku twitched. 'Easier said than done!' and they had great difficulty fighting the two giants who were kinda strong.

But their existence is jarring, in a way.

Well, _what kind of people they used to be_ before becoming Heartless? Because apparently the bigger and stronger the more horrible they were in life as humans that it was a BLESSING to see mostly small ones as Naruko had a lot to say in the matter, with Lavi recording like crazy with his magic in his homemade book being a Bookman.

After defeating them, the Keyhole appeared.

'This is it Lavi!' Allen cried.

'Right-O!' Lavi twirled his large keyblade and fired a Sealing Beam at the keyhole with intent to seal it away, and it was a success.

'Its a successful sealing.' Naruko smiled. 'Now let's fully-clean up Traverse Town of the remaining trash and by then, you're official Keyblade Wielders. We can now travel and save other worlds!'

'Sooo we'll be doing this a lot?' Allen asked her.

'Exactly!' Naruko beamed. 'I wish you four could, but sadly, two more worlds to go before I have to take you back home, leaving only Sora, Riku and Myself to do the work.' she said. 'You guys can't be AWOL for long in your jobs after all.'

'Awww!' Lavi pouted.

'Well Lavi, that is the downside to belonging to an organization.' said Naruko wryly. 'Remember the secrecy, OK? Just lie that I trained you in some mountain or something.'

'Two more worlds to go after cleaning up this town...' Allen mused. After that, they'll be going home.

'Yup yup!'

'...I'll miss the food...' Allen whimpered mournfully. Kanda and Lavi sweatdropped. Naruko, Sora and Riku gave him incredulous looks. He cares more for food than his job!

xxx

Third District...

If Second District was bad as there's newcomers in no time flat, this was worse.

It was no wonder whoever lived in a barriered house, they really had to put a barrier for safety but who's dumb enough to live out here?

Welp, no time to ask that.

'Hmm! Good job in cleaning up your first world boys~!' Naruko smiled. 'Soon these districts can be inhabited by more refugees. Let's go talk to the Vigilantes.' and she led them to the barriered place!

The Exorcists thought, "They're the dumb ones wanting to live out here?!"

And so...

'Anyone home at this hour~?' Lavi called out as they went in.

'Oh, hello there!' a beautiful young woman in a pink dress greeted them. She has very long brown hair in a high pony-braid, long wavy bangs framing her face along with two shoulder-length ringlets. Lavi went 'strike-mode' for her looks. 'My name is Aerith. How can I help you?'

'We're here to talk to the Vigilantes about the expansion of Traverse Town's Refugee Residences.' said Naruko. 'We cleaned this world up of Heartless and closed its Keyhole so no Heartless will be here for a long time.'

That made Aerith lit up.

'Really?! That's good news!' she gasped out happily. 'Leon and the others are out though, so it'll take quite a while for them to get the news. But still...are all of you Keyblade Wielders?' she asked incredulously. 'So many...its rare to have so many at once!' she exclaimed in relief. 'In history...the most we'd get is three...in over ten years.'

'Well, our Master went for broke and sought out Keyblade-worthy hearts.' said Lavi. 'Our training lasted 9 months and three weeks...but that's only because most of us already had combat experience at the start. Who knows about true-blue rookies who aren't even physically fit.'

'They'd need two years of work for that.' Naruko snorted. 'Or three. But the hardest part is finding students with strong enough pure hearts of light that can be chosen by the Keyblade. By the way, out where?'

'King Mickey's Royal Magician and Royal Knight Captain were sent here months ago to look for a Keyblade Wielder...well, we had no idea you were training elsewhere...so they left looking for you since we gave them your name Naruko. Leon and the others are building a Gummi Ship as a precaution.'

'Hooo...if they're willing to sell that ship to us, how much?' Naruko asked her. 'My Glider's getting cramped.'

'Ahaha, I have to ask them that.' Aerith giggled. 'Let's go to our underground base.'

xxx

Underground Base...

It was both a Hangar and Factory, and a Command Center even.

'Leon! Everyone!' Aerith called out. 'We have plenty of Keyblade Wielders!'

'Y-you can't be serious Aerith, there's no such thing as 'plenty'!' Yuffie sputtered. 'Those guys are super-rare and Naruko's the only one we know so far!'

'Ohhh you bet there's plenty!' Naruko grinned, stepping out of the shadows. 'Hit it, boys!' the boys all flashed out their keyblades, causing Leon, Yuffie and Cid to gape at them in shock and disbelief.

'EHHHHHH?!'

'S-so many...' Leon gasped. 'In that case, restoration will be a fast one for sure!'

'I've been out training students Leon.' said Naruko. 'We cleaned up and sealed Traverse Town as their Final Exam so this world is completely secure. You won't be seeing Heartless here for a long time so Expansion is now possible.'

'We should hope so.' said Leon with a small smile. 'People are getting cramped now. Frustrations are mounting like you wouldn't believe.'

'Right. Sooo are you guys willing to sell that ship in exchange for about a thousand software parts and 50 large hardwares?'

'Oi oi, such stuff ain't easy to get!' Cid sputtered out.

'With my work ethic, I doubt that.' Naruko grinned. 'Space Heartless are doggone useful for 'farming'.' and she flooded the room with her wares.

'I'd say its a sold matter.' said Leon, scratching his head. 'With this its easy to build a new one in three months. Hang on a minute, we need to upgrade this current ship with some parts since we had to be real cheap with what we've got.'

'No kidding, me, an engineer, forced to be cheap on my work, a scandal!' Cid scowled. 'Its difficult to go out but this is ridiculous! These parts came right on time I say!' he said. 'You guys wait a bit before we can give you the current ship, alright?'

'Sure! I'm getting real cramped since _someone_ suggested I break tradition and take in more people.' said Naruko. 'When standard by Masters is that three at a time.'

'There IS a good reason for that!' the monitor came to life, showing Yen Sid.

'Master!' Naruko answered as they faced the ancient wizard.

"This is Naruko's Master?" they all thought.

'Naruko you reckless child!' Yen Sid scolded. 'There's a reason we have three at a time!' he exclaimed. 'We literally give up a bit of ourselves to trigger the awakening of the next generation which only succeeds if they were accepted. So far I can see that Sora was chosen by the Keyblade without having to be your official heir while I heard straight from you Riku was Terra's so you didn't 'spend' your heart too much and young Izuku sought his dreams and gave up the opportunity to be a Keyblader, but taking in a fourth, is an absolute no-no! Think of your heart and your own welfare!' Naruko winced at being scolded. 'For now you're lucky, but, seriously!' he grunted, doing an armfold.

'I'm sorry Master, I thought its possible to go beyond three!' Naruko apologized.

'No means no child, no matter how strong we are at heart we can never give up too much of our hearts or it'll endanger us.' Yen Sid sighed. 'For us to have more Keyblade Wielders, our students must also become Masters of their own, and take in three students and the cycle continues. 'If you ever see a Fourth, I shall make that one my heir but you train that person given how I have my hands full but at least I have had three heirs of my own then, at least, officially...'

'Allen. Nea. Lavi. Kanda...you four are Naruko's official heirs.' said Yen Sid. 'Naruko has broken the standard rule that she must recover for half her life now as a result while she retains her strength, but her own heart is now considered 'injured'. However, one of you must have a body.' he said.

'You mean we'll be separated?' Allen asked him.

'Yes.' said Yen Sid. 'I need to speak to Kanda as well.' he said grimly. 'Naruko, bring your students here.'

'Yes sir.' and Yen Sid was gone. '...Master only ever had two official students. Me and King Mickey.' she explained to them. 'He never had a third.'

'Heee...'

'Welp, we go now.' said Naruko. 'Makes me wonder what he has for you three.'

xxx

Mysterious Tower...

'Wow...this place is a literal floating island isn't it?' Allen marveled as the grounds are covered in fruit trees, fruit shrubs and flowering shrubs.

'Welcome to my home of seven years.' said Naruko with a grin. 'Master likes things simple while I want my area classy and all...so only my room's modified. Haha...' she chuckled. 'Not far from this place is Twilight Town where we do our shopping.'

They went inside to climb up a long flight of stairs...

'This stairway is ridiculous.' said Kanda as they went up.

'Well, these stairs are connected to Master's Keyblade. Any Heartless dumb enough to step on the steps are instantly killed.'

'You mean this world isn't sealed?' Allen asked her.

'Nope. He lets them drop by so he can stay in shape. They're dangerous but thankfully stupid.'

Upon getting to the top...

'OK, WHERE is your room in this place?!' Lavi sputtered. 'Half the tower is just stairs!'

'Ah, the living quarters are dimensionally behind his office, the most fortified place in this tower.' said Naruko. 'We live here with the three fairy godmothers.' and she knocked before entering. 'Master, we're home!'

'Welcome back, Naruko.' said Yen Sid. 'I have things ready here already. But I can only inform Nea and Kanda of it. Everyone else, wait in the living room.'

xxx

Living Room...

Lavi, Sora and Riku are stuck in the living room while Naruko got tea and snacks ready.

'Wonder why they're called out for?' Sora wondered aloud as Naruko put a teapot, four teacups, forks and bread plates and a large Mushroom Pudding on the table. Choco-Banana flavor!

'Beats us.' said Lavi as they used a knife to cut up pieces for themselves while the teapot magically moved to pour tea for them. 'All we can do is wait, yeah?'

xxx

Yen Sid's laboratory...

Nea and Kanda can only stare at the man.

'...so that's what it's going to be.' said Yen Sid.

'Maintenance for me while Nea gets a new body.' said Kanda. 'So you gonna get it?' he asked Nea.

'...on the condition he can erase the Noah Gene within me so I will be the only and last 14th Noah.' said Nea. 'If I move in, I will take all the genes from Allen's genetics and you must destroy our Noah Genes.' he told Yen Sid seriously. 'This will be our last war. With the Keyblade, perhaps we can destroy the genes within all humanity in our world, preventing reincarnation ever again.' he said, taking out his Keyblade.

'That's a rather frightening-looking keyblade, Nea.' said Yen Sid as he can discern what the man was and the man knew it.

'Well...the Noah Clan are darkness themselves and it doesn't help we possess Dark Matter. We're not human anymore.' Nea chuckled bitterly. 'Your offer is a miracle in itself, Master Yen Sid.' he said.

'Mm. It'll take quite a while for the split to be performed.' said Yen Sid. 'You and Kanda will be inside those...for about a month.' he said, looking at two tanks. 'With the power of the stars, I can read everything but even they keep a few things away for good reason. Naruko too, can read the stars. She will be a good guide to all of you. But I ask of you in return to ahem, stop her when she goes overboard.' he sighed tiredly. 'She is dedicated and dutiful but she goes overboard. Because she feels...its what Terra would do.' he said.

'When one is deeply hurt, but given salvation by someone...that someone becomes their reason to live. That's what happened between my twin brother and my nephew.' said Nea. 'To the point of even following their path when things could have been different.'

'That couldn't be any more truer in this case.' said Yen Sid. 'Naruko longs for a family. She has a grandfather in me, and adopted a brother figure in her life...but she longs for parents who would care about her and put family first. Her mindset about that is...complicatedly complex.'

xxx

Due to their stay, Lavi and Naruko trained Sora and Riku in battle while waiting for Allen and Kanda to come back from treatment...by traveling and cleaning up worlds and sealing their keyholes. After Lavi had his turn with the sealing, Sora was next, and then Riku before going home.

Lavi was having the most fun due to having to document their journey. Maybe he can make a career out of this and be the first-ever Interstellar Bookman!

After a month, Kanda and Allen are back out. With a plus-one. Neah has his own body now but he couldn't have his old form back due to 'lacking genetic material' thus his body is basically a clone of Allen's body. His fashion sense, however...

'Ohya ohya, look who's out now.' Naruko commented as Nea is out. The only way to tell him apart was his wavy hair and his aristocratic fashion sense while Allen happily adopted the bad boy look as he found it really cool.

'Yeah, its nice to have my body again.' said Nea. 'Because we'll definitely go crazy back home.'

'Well, we have two more worlds to go before I send you guys home.' said Naruko.

'Two more worlds and after that, can we have our final days in Food Paradise, pretty please?' Allen begged. 'It'll be a while before we can go back there again!'

'Ahahaha! Hai hai!' Naruko giggled, 'Besides, I have one thing in mind for you guys anyway.'

'One thing in mind?' Nea blinked.

'Yes. Sooo let's clean up two more worlds, OK?'

xxx

Food Paradise...

LIFE...

The gang found themselves in Onsen Sharks.

'OK guys!' Naruko piped. 'Time for a health treatment!'

'And how?' Sora asked her.

'See those slender fishes down there?' Naruko said as they saw all the skinny fish down below. 'They are called Doctor Fish. And there are many types. Diet Fish, Tumor Fish, Blood Tetra, Cancer Sucker, Skin Garra, and Melanin Gourami. They eat diseased cells and blood all over our body by inserting their very thin sucker tongues through our skin. Its painless, don't worry!' she chirped. 'After this we'll go to a pool full of Melanin Gourami and Skin Garra so we'll have beautiful baby-soft skin!'

'Too bad for Izuku he didn't get to go here.' said Allen.

'He did, late at night.' said Naruko. 'On his last day here. He never dreamed he'd have a skin to die for either! Hahaha! Well, Heroes should also look good, right? And we're heroes, so we should also look good.'

'You mean unknown heroes.' said Riku wryly. 'We can't let what we are be known.'

'Still heroes.' Sora grinned.

It was thus, a weird experience that fish were healthy spa treatments.

They came out 'white as an aristocrat' as Nea put it with no skin callouses whatsoever.

However, treatment is heinously expensive.

The amount of money Naruko unloaded, was unholy.

'THE HELL DID YOU GET ALL THAT MONEY FROM?!' they all cried, eyes popping out.

'Where...we sold some stuff, right?' Naruko pointed out. 'We obtained high-class food stuff, sold some of them, its only natural to have pocket money.'

'P-pocket money...that?' Sora felt faint...faint he did, Riku had to catch him.

"He just HAD to faint first..." Riku was just about to faint too but now he had to stay awake...

'With that kinda money I could buy a large land and build a large mansion with it!' Nea howled in horror. 'And we paid _that much_ for _skin treatment_?!'

'Well duh? Didn't you see the pricing board?' the boys sharply turned to look at the price board.

Diet Fish = 1,250,000 yen per fish

Melanin Gourami = 500,000 yen per fish

Skin Garra = 200,000 yen per fish

Blood Tetra = 20,000,000 yen per fish

Tumor Fish = 100,000,000 yen per fish

'H-haaa...' Allen was horrified. 'And lots of fish swarmed us all over...its probably billions!'

They were in severe shock.


End file.
